Heartless
by RoseWeasley3
Summary: "Then one final word, whispered with all the tenderness in the world. 'Obliviate.' "
1. Prologue

**Heartless**

**Prologue **

_Wake up, it's time; little girl, wake up_

_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_

_Wake up, it's time; little girl, wake up_

_Just remember who I am in the morning_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory..._

_You're losing your memory now_

**- Losing Your Memory; Ryan Star**

He was getting closer. Every step I took was futile. I couldn't outrun him. I couldn't escape.

'No, please. Please. You promised. You promised me.' I screamed, tears pouring down my face and blurring my vision as I ran blindly through the thick forest. Branches and thorns reached out to snag my clothing and tear at my skin; trees bent themselves to encase me. I felt trapped. There was nowhere left to run. And the hunter was getting closer.

'You promised you would never hurt me. You promised.' I sobbed, as I turned to face him, still backing away, still looking for an escape.

'And I kept my promise.' The hunter's voice floated through the trees, muffled by the wind and the thick black travelling cloak he wore.

'You promised,' was all I could whisper in response. My breath came in short, frightened ruptures and I didn't know whether he could hear me or not. All I knew was that I _needed_ him to hear it.

I couldn't see him and I couldn't hear him anymore. Was he gone? Had the hunter finally given up? Was he keeping his promise?

And then a red of light shot from the thicket of black trees in front of me, hitting me square in the chest and knocking the wind out of me as I flew backwards through the air. My body connected with the thick trunk of a tree with a sickening thud and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

This was it. This was how I was going to die.

I was going to die at the hands of the only person I had ever truly loved.

The leaves crunched under the hunter's slow footsteps as he moved to stand over me. I looked up at him. I wasn't going to let him see how terrified I was, I was going to hold my head high and I was going to stare at him until the light faded from my eyes. Because no matter what happened tonight, I know that in my heart I would never regret a single moment of whatever it was we had shared.

The hunter raised his wand, pointing it mercilessly at my face. A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye and for the first time ever I saw the strongest person I had ever met, cry.

His lips began to form words as fresh tears spilled down his face. Words of love and words of regret; words of hurt and words of grief that I never imagined could come from him. Then one final word, whispered with all the tenderness in the world.

'Obliviate.'

That was when I looked into the unyielding eyes of Draco Malfoy one more time before everything turned black.


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless.**

**Chapter One**

**Hermione Granger.**

**.**

A pair of silvery grey eyes met hers from across the room and the boy smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence. Hermione ducked her head and blushed as she hastily opened the novel she had brought to breakfast with her at a random page and pretended to read.

They had never been friendly. Never. It was an unspoken rule; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had always been indifferent and cold to each other. But in their seventh year, they were learning to be civil. The war was over. They had chosen their sides. And nobody was more surprised than Hermione Granger that Draco Malfoy had chosen to defy the only way of life he had ever known and joined the light side. It was a fete nobody had ever thought they would live to see.

_But then, there's a first for everything_, she thought to herself as she sat alone at the Gryffindor table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon while waiting for Harry and Ron to hurry up and get out of bed.

'Morning 'Mione.' Ron said blearily as he dropped down at the table next to her. He then began heaping his plate full of breakfast pastries, sausages and bacon.

'You're up early Ronald.' Hermione teased, nudging her best friend playfully in the ribs as he was stuffing his face. She snapped her novel shut and focused on Ronald rather than the silver eyes boring holes into her from across the room.

'Blame Harry. He woke me up when he went out to Quidditch practice.' Ron replied, his tone wavering between grumpy at being woken up so early on a Friday morning and happy that he and Hermione were back on speaking terms after their awkward, mutual breakup just a few weeks ago.

'Shouldn't you be practicing as well then? Your keeper skills aren't going to improve themselves, are they?' Hermione asked lightly, while unfolding this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

'My keeper skills are top notch, thank you very much.' Ron quipped, reading the paper over Hermione's shoulder, just like he had done since their first year.

'Oh look, Harry's in the paper again.' Hermione squealed, shoving the paper under Ron's nose and pointing to the moving pictures of Harry that were taken during the tryouts for several high profile Quidditch teams. Just in case he ever wanted to change his mind of being an auror he would still have his options open in the realm of Quidditch.

'We were there Hermione, I saw it all happen, and so if you could kindly remove your paper from my breakfast, it would be much appreciated.' Ron said, uninterested, while liberally spreading marmalade all over three pieces of well-cooked toast.

'You're such a killjoy in the morning's, aren't you.' Hermione said, making a statement rather then asking a question.

'I just don't enjoy having Harry's crotch on a broomstick shoved under my nose while I'm trying to eat my breakfast.' Ron replied with his usual witty banter picking up slowly as he bit into his piece of toast, shoving half of it in his mouth and downing an entire glass or pumpkin juice in one gulp.

Hermione stared at him, disgusted with his manners. 'Ronald, you eat like a pig.'

Ron shrugged, 'I'm hungry,' he said with his mouth full.

'Morning 'Mione. Morning Ron.' Harry said brightly, clapping the two of them on the back, hard, before he sat down.

The force of Harry's good-morning-pat-on-the-back was enough to send Hermione's upper body careening into the table and have Ron choking on his large, unswallowed piece of toast.

'Merlin Harry, are you trying to kill me?' Ron asked, clutching his throat and swallowing his food, fearful that Harry might have another joyous fit and smack him on the back again.

'Lovely morning isn't it?' Harry asked; his face full of life and his voice oddly chipper for a Friday.

'You're awfully cheery this morning.' Hermione smiled at her other best friend as she scooted over to make room for Harry to sit comfortably between herself and Ron.

'I've got quidditch tryouts today. Watched everyone practice this morning and after classes I'm holding tryout. And Ron, you'd better be there.' Harry said as he started to slather two pieces of toast with butter, then sandwiching a spoonful of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon in between them.

Rom grumbled a reply, but neither Harry nor Hermione could make out what he actually said.

'Oh, look Harry.' Hermione said brightly, shoving her open copy of the Daily Prophet under Harry's nose and pointing to a picture of him flying at lightning speed around a quidditch pitch in Bulgaria.

Harry studied the paper for a moment, before turning the page. 'Skeeter wrote more about my looks then about the quidditch tryouts themselves.'

Hermione shrugged, 'Aren't you used to that by now? She's been doing it left right and centre since fourth year.'

Harry waved his hand like he couldn't care less about himself, 'Ginny was at those tryouts too, and the only thing Skeeter said about her was that she and I were dating.'

'Right, well you two have a nice conversation about my sister, and I'll just get going to class shall I?' Ron asked, obviously more then a little peeved that he didn't feel included in the conversation.

'Oh Ron, don't be a sourpuss. We'll go with you.' Hermione smiled at Ron, watching his face soften considerably as she did so.

'Right, class, yeah.' Harry mumbled, grabbing a napkin from the table and shoving a handful of well-cooked bacon rashers into it for the walk to the dungeons. 'Potions here we come.'

Hermione stood up from the table after her friends, folding the newspaper and her flattened novel back into her messenger bag and checking to see that neither of the boys had left anything behind.

Harry and Ron moved ahead of her, already engaged in a heated conversation about his afternoons impending quidditch trials that were so important to them. This then left Hermione alone to gather her belongings and ready herself for yet another tedious potions lesson.

As she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, pushing her long curly brown hair out of her face as she did so, she looked straight ahead of her, and was quite startled to see a pair of silvery grey eyes still staring intently at her, watching her every move, a small smile playing on the owners marble lips, offset by pale sculpted skin and platinum blonde hair.

It seemed like today Draco Malfoy was all up for the progression from civil to friendly. Or maybe civil to creepy was a little more accurate.

* * *

**Its short I know, but bear with me, they will get better.**

**Okay so, they are attending Hogwarts in their seventh year, Dumbledore is alive and kicking after all, the war is finally over – having ended at the end of their sixth year, any damage to Hogwarts has been repaired, Harry is quidditch captain again, Ron is still a keeper, Hermione is still a loveable know-it-all, and for some reason, Draco Malfoy is now a goodie not a baddie.**

**Does that about sum up any queries you might have been having?**

**If not, review and let me know and I will be more then happy to answer them for you.**

**Guess what! Heartless now has a banner, courtesy of me lol. Check it out at http:/photobucket(dot)com(slash)jaspersgirl93 ****and tell me what you think of my first attempt at banner making.**

**Please review and tell me what you think people – remember reviews make more then instant connections happen between Draco and Hermione. Reviews also reveal exactly what has Ron Weasley in such a foul mood.**

**- Love, **

**R.**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless.**

**Chapter Two.**

**Hermione Granger.**

**.**

_For the first time you can open your eyes_

_And see the world without your sorrow_

_Where no one knows the pain you left behind_

_And all the peace you could never find_

_Is waiting there to hold and keep you_

_Welcome to the first day of your life_

_Just open up your eyes_

**Open Up Your Eyes; Daughtry**

**.**

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she slid into a seat at the back of the empty library, hidden behind rows of bookshelves. She hoped nobody would badger her with questions or anything. Classes had ended for the day and this was her down time now. She spread her books out across the table in an effort to look busy, as though she had no time for anything other than study. After effectively giving the impression that she was for too busy for interruptions she then sunk back into the creaky wooden chair to relax.

Hermione breathed out a deep sigh of relief. Classes were over for the week, she was going to watch Harry hold the tryouts for the new and refurbished Gryffindor Quidditch team along with having their first Hogsmeade visit of the year this weekend. A full two days in Hogsmeade with her best friends and no pressing responsibilities was exactly what she needed.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had both agreed with her that given the events of the last few years, particularly last year, that she could be exempt from her given role as Hogwarts Head Girl, should she so choose. After much consideration of the pro's and con's she had chosen to give it away. Hermione didn't think that she could handle the responsibilities of being a Head Girl right now; she was still trying to wrap her head around that fact that there _was even still_ a Hogwarts to return to, let alone a Hogwarts that expected responsibilities from her already. So as much as it had grieved her to let go of the position she had been working her way up to for six years, Hermione now felt lighter and freer then she had felt in a very long time.

Hermione reached out to grab her spare rolls of parchment and battered quill from where she had flung them across the desk in her haste. As she was about to drag them back towards her, the light from the lamp illuminated the scrawled writing of the white scar etched into the inside of her forearm.

She looked at the ugly words carved into her creamy skin and sighed as the word _mudblood_ flashed in the lamplight. Hermione blinked, refusing to let any tears well up under her lashes, she swallowed and tossed her head back defiantly, shaking her tousled hair.

She decided that as ugly as it was, this scar was a symbol of achievement and something to be proud of. For her it was going to symbolise the end of the darkest era of the Wizarding world so that the light could then shine and both muggle and the Wizarding world could be free once more.

As she drew her parchment and quill back towards her, she dipped her quill in the bottle of ebony ink and started on next weeks ten thousand word transfiguration essay. It was a blessed forty minutes to gain so she could write a couple more words before she had to meet Harry to watch the Quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor.

She was two thousand words and two pages into the essay, when a dark shadow fell over her work, blocking the light and frightening her half to death so that she upset her inkbottle.

She groaned, whipping out her wand, muttering a spell to clear away the spillage, hoping that it hadn't ruined her work; before she glared up at the reason she was in such a fluster.

'My apologies, I didn't realize you are scared so easily. Next time I'll bring a bell with me so that you know I'm coming.' The arrogant words of a smirking Malfoy washed over her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to her essay, figuring he was just here to cause trouble.

'No hello? No how are you?' Malfoy asked, still smirking. Hermione dropped the quill she was holding; for fear that she might use it to stab Malfoy in the eye or something equally as appealing. How dare he speak to her like that? How could he have the nerve to demand pleasantries from her after every horrific moment that had happened between them these last few years?

'Look Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude, but is there something I can help you with? Since you are distracting me as I am busy writing the transfiguration essay for McGonagall.' Hermione said through gritted teeth, hoping he would understand that she didn't want to speak to him and hoping that he would leave her alone. She could tolerate him when they weren't speaking, just nodding acknowledgment to each other in the halls, but this was really testing her patience and kindness.

'As a matter of fact, there is.' Draco said simply.

Hermione waited for him to get on with it and tell her what he wanted, but when he didn't, she decided it would be a good idea to prompt him into speaking so that he would stop staring at her with those creepy piercing eyes and that crooked half smile.

'Well…' she said, waiting for him to say something, anything that would mean they were done talking and he was done staring into her soul.

'Firstly, Potter is looking for you. I heard him ask people where you were and I figured it was important so I came to tell you. And secondly, did you know that Weasley and a very audible female are making out in a broom closet on the second floor?'

Hermione's jaw dropped unattractively as she tried to process this mindboggling information. 'Ronald and _who_ are doing _what_ in a closet?' She spluttered.

'Weasel and a girl – at least I hope it's a girl, but knowing him it won't be - are making out in a closet. And I assume, from the amount of noise that was coming from that same closet last night, that they're also doing the dirty in there.' Malfoy smirked again. Oh that boy loved anything that exposed another person.

'How do you even know this? What were you doing? Sitting outside the closet listening?' Hermione accused, forgetting that she wanted this conversation to end. What she wanted now was details. How could Ron keep something like this from her? Sure, they weren't a couple and it wasn't really any of her business anymore, but they were still friends and they had always told each other everything. _Well, almost everything_, Hermione thought guiltily.

'I was passing by last night and was really rather disgusted at some of the filth that I could hear. And today, well they left the door open so it was hardly my fault that I copped an eyeful of them playing tonsil quidditch and groping each other in a public place.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. She highly doubted that he had just been walking by last night. And for him to find them a second time in two days, he had obviously been waiting around to see if he could catch them out. And she also doubted that he was oblivious to whom the female was. He was Draco Malfoy; he knew everybody's business.

'Well, I just thought I'd let you know that. Oh, and I almost forgot, Potter's still waiting for you.' Malfoy smirked as he walked away from Hermione.

Hermione jumped up in a flurry, rapidly collecting her items and stuffing them carelessly in her bag as she ran out to see Harry. She hoped Ronald would be there. The two of them had a _lot_ to discuss.

* * *

**Hello there, **

**I do apologise profusely to those of you who found the transition from the prologue to the fist chapter rather awkward, and I'd like to say thank you to those of you who told me it didn't flow so well, but just to clarify, what's written in the prologue hasn't happened for Hermione yet. **

**Its after the war and she's things are slowly returning to normal, it's a lighter time in their lives and so I thought that I would try to revert back to how she, Harry and Ron would have acted towards each other if there had been no evil in their world. It starts light and gets darker I guess. **

**On a different note, thank you to those that reviewed and ****please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of the story so far and where you think its heading. **

**Please review/ comment – remember reviews make more then instant connections happen between Draco and Hermione. And review if you want to know what has Ron Weasleys panties **_**still**_** in a twist.**

**- Love, **

**R.**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless.**

**Chapter Three.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**.**

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_

_There's no-one here at all _

_Behind these castle walls_

** - Castle Walls; T.I. and ****Christina Aguilera**

**.**

Draco sat alone on the couch in front of the roaring fire in his private common room. He had his knees pulled up tightly to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around them, a comfortable precaution. He stared aimlessly into the flames, letting his mind wander dangerously and his thoughts consume him. He felt safe for the moment, locked away in himself, locked away in this private room Professor Dumbledore had generously provided for him.

So it was safe to say that he was no longer a part of or welcome in any Hogwarts house right now. And that would have to suit him just fine.

_I try to kill him and the old codger still tries to help me_, he thought, baffled by the twisted logic of kindness. Nobody had spared any feeling for his long years of silent suffering, not his friends, not his family, no one except Dumbledore.

Well, he supposed that was what he deserved after he betrayed his father, his friends and his lifelong allegiance. He couldn't really expect anything else from these people the only person he had contact with outside Hogwarts now was his mother, and he didn't want her to risk her life by trying to contact him. For all he knew, there could still be members of the resistance who would kill his mother to punish him for his treachery.

He wasn't the hunter anymore; he was Draco Malfoy, just a lonely boy with nowhere to run. He was glad nobody could see this side of him right now. Being at Hogwarts was hard enough with his defensive barriers up, but let them down and it would be down right unbearable.

Both he and Professor Dumbledore had thought it best if he was granted his own living quarters until the time that he graduated. After all, he had nobody left in Slytherin who was willing to stand by him, sleeping in his old room and gracing his old common room would have been nigh impossible after turning his back on the people he had once thought of as friends. They were all Slytherin's and it was an unspoken agreement that you never betray a Slytherin if you value your life. The treatment, the torture of remaining a Slytherin would have been unbearable.

And then there was every other Hogwarts house. And they had always been unwelcoming, but even more so now that he was alone, which if he admitted it to himself, was not so unexpected. And he thought that it was the Slytherin's who were supposed to be brutal.

These days he felt like he was having some sort of outer-body experience. He was going through the motions of living, but it was like he wasn't _alive_. He was used to power but the only feelings he had these days was loneliness and regret. And that was not how a Malfoy was supposed to feel. Fear had never been an option, not before, not now and not ever.

He thought about the cocky façade he had forced himself to put up while conversing with Granger this afternoon. There had always been an enormous power struggle between the two of them, but in the library it was more like there was a giant elephant in the room. His past, the divide between himself and everyone who had once been a part of his life.

He knew it was selfish and stupid to sit here wallowing in his despair, but what else was he supposed to do? This year he had studied until he knew more then Granger did, he had lost his spot on the Slytherin quidditch team and had nowhere to sit at a game, he didn't much enjoy going to Hogsmeade alone and mealtimes were just downright excruciating. He was an outcast.

He had become everyone he had ever demeaned and exiled.

And he didn't like it.

Draco dragged himself up off the couch, determined to put to rest the pity party that was being held in his head at that very moment.

He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. And he had always known that no matter what he did, life would never be easy, so he supposed that it was just time to grow up and quit being a pussy about things that he couldn't change.

Draco straightened his crisp black linen suit and headed for the door. Even if he couldn't participate, he could still take in a Quidditch practice, right? Well he was about to find out.

* * *

**Hello my little cherubs, **

**Draco's POV is so much easier to write from. I can sympathise with him. His emotions are very, very similar to mine and so his character is easy to perceive and expand on.**

"_Nobody knows I'm all alone_

_Living in this castle made of stone_

_They say that money is freedom, but I feel trapped inside it all_

_And while I sit so high up on a throne_

_I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world it's beautiful_

_But there's no place to fall"_

**Castle Walls; T.I. and ****Christina Aguilera**

**This song is exactly how I see Draco. To me, those lines strip his character bare, showing every emotion he must be feeling. But that's just me. What do you think?**

**You know how it goes darlings :) ****Thank you to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter and ****please review/ comment this chapter and let me know what you thought of the story so far and where you think its heading. **

**- Love, **

**R.**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**.**

_Have faith in me_

_Cause' there are things that I've seen I don't believe_

_So cling to what you know and never let go_

_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_

_But I can't see at all_

_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_

_They just wanna see me fall_

_Have faith in me_

**- Have Faith In Me; A Day To Remember**

**.**

Draco made his way out of the castle and down to the quidditch pitch with ease, rugged up in his cloak, a thick scarf and a pair of mittens that made him look like an idiot. But he would rather look stupid then freeze to death out here.

The air was freezing and the wind was blowing a gale, almost knocking him off his feet a few times, and it looked like there was going to be a storm of epic proportions coming their way tonight. Perfect weather conditions to see exactly what the candidates for this year's quidditch team were made of.

He knew he was mad going to a Gryffindor event, but if he had to confine himself inside his own living quarters for another minute, he was either going to self-combust or somebody else was going to cop the full force of his boredom.

There didn't seem to be anybody around as he walked to the pitch. Clearly they had already started practice and he doubted that anybody would even notice him slip into the grandstands to watch.

He avoided the Slytherin grandstand; who knew who was sitting up there watching. And he avoided the judgmental Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stands as well, instead opting for what he assumed to be the less threatening option in the neutral Ravenclaw seats.

When he reached the seating area of the stand he inhaled sharply. He had assumed it would be empty considering the awful weather conditions, but it wasn't.

The wind tousled light blonde hair and blue and silver scarf of a particularly harebrained Ravenclaw called attention to the lone girl sitting right at the very front.

It was as though she could sense his presence, because she spun around to face him upon his arrival, a dazzling white smile playing on her lips.

'Good evening, Draco. I thought there was someone else here, all the Wrackspurt's seem to have deserted me in favor of another clever mind.' She said cheerily.

'Err, right.' Draco said awkwardly, turning to leave. The dotty Ravenclaw was the last person he needed to be seen around right now.

'Oh, don't leave on my account, come sit down here, I've got a great view of the tryouts.' She offered, extending a friendly hand and beckoning him over.

Draco wondered idly if this was a trick. But he doubted it since nobody else knew he was coming down here and she seemed to be the last person who would ever try to swindle someone. So he moved down the few wooden steps of the viewing platform until he came to stand a few meters away from the girl.

'I didn't know you were a Gryffindor quidditch fan?' She said questioningly.

Draco shrugged, 'neither did I. In fact, I'm not really, I just need something to do because I'm sick of being cooped up alone.' He wondered why the fuck he was telling her this. They had never been friends.

'It's hard to miss how unhappy you are now. People who don't even know you can see that. I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice.'

And that was how he came to have his first conversation of the year with Luna Lovegood, the only person who seemed to want to see past the last six years of his life.

'You don't have to be so afraid you know.' She said calmly and Draco shot her a sceptical look. He wasn't afraid. When you lost everything, what was left to fear?

'I'm not afraid.' He voiced, wondering why she was even bothering to take the time to speak to him in the first place.

'Yes you are. You've become a recluse.' Her voice was soothing and gentle, unlike the others at Hogwarts whose words were harsh and crass.

He felt himself opening up just a tiny, tiny bit. 'Well what else am I supposed to do?'

'Oh there's plenty to do. You know, I was alone once.'

'Can't imagine why.' Draco muttered sarcastically, but then he stopped. There was no reason for him to be rude and unkind.

Luna looked at him with a serene smile on her porcelain face. 'You know as well as I do that I was alone for many years at Hogwarts. Even my own house didn't want to know me. But there were a lot of people willing to stick by me and befriend me.'

'Bloody Gryffindor's I'm guessing?' Draco said with a roll of his blue/grey eyes.

'You guessed right.' Luna smiled at him. 'You know what, come with me.' She said, jumping up from her seat and grabbing him by the hand.

Draco was about to jerk his hand away, but the look on her face was so kind and understanding that it just didn't seem like the right thing to do.

'I'm not sure being seen with me is a very good idea.' He said gruffly.

'Don't be petty. There are people here I think you should meet.' And with that she dragged him down the flight of stairs, going from one flight to another till they finally and somewhat breathlessly made their way down to the pitch.

* * *

'Lovegood, I think this is a bad fucking idea.' Draco hissed when they reached the soft grass behind the grandstands. If she was going to drag him onto that pitch while there were Gryffindor players there then she was out of her mind.

'Wait here.' She said; giving him a look like she trusted him enough to stay put like a lapdog. He didn't think so! He had no idea what he was even doing here. He'd talked to her for ten seconds and already she was dragging him around and treating him kindly.

_There's something wrong with this girl_, he thought viciously.

He watched her wander around to the front of the grandstands, leaving him alone once again to stand there, looking like a complete idiot, and twiddling his thumbs and to complete the lonesome idiot look he was currently pulling off with flourish.

That was, until he heard the very familiar high-pitched girly voice of Pansy Parkinson.

_Fuck!_ He thought angrily. He should have known that she would be here. She and the rest of his old gang, would never miss a chance to humiliate a Gryffindor and ruin their practice sessions.

Draco breathed in deeply, ducking behind the grandstands and flattening himself against the wooden walls, praying to a higher power that his old cronies wouldn't notice him.

And they didn't. Luckily it was only Parkinson and Zabini, and they were heading in the opposite direction… and holy crap, they were holding hands.

_Well this is a new development_, he thought to himself_. Clearly she hadn't meant what she said when she told me we were soul mates. Note to self: Never believe a Slytherin woman again! No matter how good she is between the sheets._

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. That had almost been too close.

He wondered where Lovegood had gone and what was taking her so long? He didn't want to stick around to have Parkinson and Zabini come back the way they had gone and find him standing there alone.

He heard a carefree, melodic peal of laughter erupt suddenly from around the front of the grandstand and he instantly grew curious. Lovegood had said to wait here, but something about the feminine laughter drew him closer and closer, until he was just meters from the sprawling greenery of the pitch.

He peered curiously around the side, keeping himself hidden from view as he tried to locate the person with the beautiful laugh. But there was only Lovegood, Granger, Potter and Weasley standing in a tight knit circle frowning while Lovegood spoke.

He couldn't hear a word of what they were saying but the next thing he knew, Lovegood and Potter were walking a few steps from where they had previously been standing and Granger and Weasley were heading his way, both looking awkward.

Suddenly, Granger stopped in her tracks and glared at a spot a few meters away from where Draco was standing.

'Oh that's disgusting.' Granger grimaced and Draco watched her eye a snogging Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini with disgust. 'I thought that Zabini would at least have better taste in women.'

All too fast, Weasley's face contorted and reddened in anger and he turned on his best friend.

'Don't be so rude Hermione, don't comment on things you have no experience with.' Weasley snapped, whipping around to face a gob smacked Granger.

'_Excuse me_!' Granger snarled, 'How dare you Ronald!'

'I dare Hermione. You're always commenting on other peoples lives and the way they live them, but you're a complete hypocrite.' Weasley snarled.

Draco watched silently, his mouth falling open in amazement at Weasleys treatment of his supposed best friend.

Granger's eyes began to tear up and she reached out and slapped Weasley hard across the face before she ran from the pitch, tearing past Draco at record speed.

Draco winced when her palm connected with Weasley's face. He knew first hand how that girl's right hook felt and he felt momentarily sorry for the bloke before he remembered that Weasley deserved it.

Draco watched Granger run back to the castle, and he felt an odd urge to go after her. To comfort her. And so he completely forgot about Lovegood's plans for him and he too ran from the pitch after Granger.

'You're a git Ron, you know that?' Draco heard the tail end of Potters angry words, but he looked back and strangely enough neither boy had chosen to follow Granger.

He wondered if this was a good idea? What was he supposed to say to her if he found her? How was he supposed to explain to her how he knew why she was upset? And then for the first time in a long time, he felt like he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she was all right.

_Such a turn of events_, he thought to himself. This time two years ago, he had relished calling her a mudblood and demeaning her. Now he wanted to comfort her. He was sure that he was missing a vital part of his brain if his world was having such paradigm shifts.

* * *

**Hello Darlings, **

**So what did you think? Luna Lovegood as Draco Malfoy's first real friend. Who would have thought? Sorry I launched straight into this twisted friendship, I just didn't see any point of beating around the bush for chapters and chapters before coming to this conclusion. What can I say, I'm a no nonsense kinda girl :)**

**Don't worry; it's a Dramione fanfic not a Druna one. Don't get your knickers in a twist haha.**

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter and ****please review/ comment this chapter and let me know what you thought of the story so far and where you think its heading. **

**I seem to have developed a penchant for short chapters, does it not? And to those who dislike short chapters, I'm sorry. **

**So who thinks they know why Ron's panties are all twisted up? Last chance to guess before I tell you.**

**Will Draco go through with his softie thoughts and comfort Hermione?**

**And if he does, who's curious as to how Hermione reacts to Malfoy's strange shift in temperament?**

**Comment/ Review!**

**- Love, **

**R.**


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless.**

**Chapter Five**

**Hermione Granger.**

**.**

_Why are you striving these days?_

_Why are you trying to earn grace?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Let me lift up your face_

_Just don't turn away_

_And I'll be by your side_

_Wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night_

_Whenever you call_

_And please don't fight_

_These hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

**- By Your Side; Tenth Avenue North**

**.**

Hermione ran, tears streaming down her face and blurring her vision, as far away from the quidditch pitch as possible.

She didn't want to have to see Ronald's face again or hear his words, mocking and taunting her. How could someone who had been through so much and meant so much to her, suddenly turn around and be so cruel?

'…_Don't be so rude Hermione; don't comment on things you have no experience with…. I dare Hermione. You're always commenting on other peoples lives and the way they live them, but you're a complete hypocrite…'_

And the horrible truth was, Ronald was right as usual. She was a hypocrite. An inexperienced, tight little madam condemned to spending the rest of her sad little life alone if she didn't change her spent attitude. Of course, Ron didn't know about those two times back in fourth year…. But that had hardly meant anything and that's why his comment had hit home so hard.

She stopped running finally when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest. She dropped to the hard stone floor of an old unused chamber in the castle, and dropped her head into her hands, exhausted, and cried herself hoarse.

She knew it was stupid to be this upset about such a measly comment, but she and Ron had been close friends through_ everything_. And it hurt her that he had no trouble turning around and calling hell out of her for one insignificant comment that he would have found funny just a few weeks ago when they were still close.

She hated how quickly everything had fallen apart between the two of them now that they were back at Hogwarts; now that they had ended their relationship as a couple. Hermione sobbed harder. She had thought that they would have stayed good friends at least, but even basic friendship seemed to be too far out of reach for either of them to grasp now.

She felt terrible for Harry. He didn't deserve to be dragged from side to side like a tug of war rope, no matter how neutral he pretended to be. He was such a good friend and she didn't want to hurt him and make him feel like he had to choose between her and Ron just because they were fighting.

There were so many things rushing around in her head, crying out to be heard that she ended up feeling like a hippogriff was stomping around, squashing her brain and her collected thoughts under its sharp-clawed foot.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes tightly as a fresh stream of tears fell from underneath her eyelashes and coursed their way down her damp cheeks, soaking her blouse collar and her sweater. She swiped at her face pitifully, wishing that things could go back to the way they used to be with Ron and Harry in their first year – after they had become friends that was.

And on top of this Ronald mess, she still had that unfinished transfiguration essay from this afternoon due first thing on Monday morning. She wondered idly is this was some sort of punishment for something?

She was wallowing in self-pity, when an unfiltered thought popped suddenly into her head.

What on earth had Malfoy been doing at the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts? She'd seen him, sitting quite comfortably next to Luna in one of the grandstands, and if she hadn't seen the smile on Luna's face, Hermione would have marched right up there and demanded to know what he thought he was doing. But as it was, it seemed that Luna had taken some sort of twisted, interest/pity combination on Malfoy, even going as far as to corner her, Harry and Ron on the pitch during the practice break. Hermione had laughed at first when Luna had confronted them with her idea, quite loudly in fact, but then she had realized that Luna wasn't joking. Luna had proposed that their group of friends, once known as the DA, take Malfoy under their wing for the year and help him get back on his feet after his traumatic last few years.

_His traumatic last few years? _Hermione thought irritably_. He should have tried being in her, Harry or Ron's position. Then he would have known what traumatic was._

But she supposed, under all the bullshit and persuasive word play, that there was some twisted logic to Luna's idea. After all, Malfoy had switched sides for the better, and for his choice he was shunned by quite literally everyone. Hermione felt like it was her duty to help him. Almost like she _wanted_ to help him, but she was too hesitant of the person she knew him to be.

She was used to the cruel, hurtful Malfoy who took joy in other people's downfalls and just because he had chosen to join their side in the war, didn't mean he had changed his personality completely. His arrogant nature had shone through during their short conversation in the library, but that could have just been a defense mechanism.

Nevertheless, Luna seemed to be quite a good judge of character as she had proven many a time, and Hermione felt like she owed it to Luna to at least try with Malfoy. But that didn't mean she liked him, no way! Helping him was one thing, but it was going to take more then Luna's sweet talk to get her to like him!

She pulled herself off of the cold, damp floor and onto the crumbling stairs of the old stone teaching platform that the classroom offered and slumped into a sitting position with her elbows resting on her knees as she let her head drop into her hands, lost deep in thought.

She let her hands gently brush across her face, feeling her red tear streaked cheeks and running her fingers over her closed puffy eyelids that no doubt had nasty dark circles under them from her smudged single swipe of mascara. Her lips usually looked just that little bit pouty and bee-stung, but after this pathetic round of tears and the last good fifteen minutes of crying her eyes out, they were nearly double in size and raw from the amount of times she had bitten her bottom lip recently. She sucked her lower lip gently into her mouth, feeling her teeth catch the tender rosebud pink flesh, indecision clouding her mind and fogging her normal snappy thinking.

She was falling deep in reverie when she heard the soft male voice speak.

'Granger?'

Hermione jumped what felt like a million feet into the air in surprise, her heart thudding in her chest as she sprung to her feet, quicker then she could apparate, drawing her wand defensively in front of her.

'Who's there?' She called, her voice wavering slightly. She didn't know the voice. It was too soft to be Harry's and certainly too quiet to be Ron's usual bellow, but the use of her last name sent shivers down her spine when she realized that there was only one person who had ever called her that. And it just so happened to be the very person she had just been thinking about.

The sleek white-blonde hair and pallid complexion of none other then Draco Malfoy stepped timorously into the classroom.

'Oh god, what do you want Malfoy?' She sighed, forcing back a fresh wave of tears. She would _not_ cry in front of Malfoy. He wasn't getting that satisfaction. He never had and he never would. 'If you've come to gloat, then you'd better get out of here right now before I hex you all the way from here to Drumstrang!'

Draco held up his hands in surrender, a strange look crossing his guarded face. 'I just came to see if you were alright…' He said quietly, before falling silent as though considering the words that he had already spoken.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking skeptical. She didn't believe a word that had just come out of his mouth. 'And why would you do that?'

Draco frowned, closing his eyes for just a second before opening them again and then speaking, 'I…I don't really know. I guess you just looked like you could use a friendly face?'

Hermione had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop an escaping laugh. 'When has yours _ever_ been considered a friendly face? She asked, not intending her words to be cruel, just trying to discern what he really wanted from her.

She knew her words sounded horrible, but this wasn't the Malfoy she was used to… and that frightened her.

'Since now I guess…' Draco replied softly. 'Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just go.' He said, looking oddly crestfallen as he turned and began to walk always.

Hermione's sharp mind was reeling. Had he really just offered to try and console her? What was he trying to say? Was this some kind of elaborate prank that he had cooked up during his long stint of time alone? Thoughts were swirling around her brain at a million miles per hour and it was almost impossible to piece together any answers by herself. And then Luna's words pushed themselves forward and that was all she could think of…

"_Please, everybody deserves a chance, don't you think? … Can't we at least try to help him? ...You have to remember __that Draco had lost people he loved as well as you… He's just as vulnerable…. We're not the only ones who need friends to care about us…. Draco has nobody." _

'Wait!' Hermione cried suddenly, completely losing her inhibitions and forgetting the inner turmoil she had been caught up in just minutes ago.

* * *

**Hello there, **

**Sorry I havent updated for a while guys, I've just been so busy MEETING TOM FELTON FOR REAL! Just thought I'd share that haha**

**I'm sorry that right now Hermione doesn't sound like the friendliest of people, but seriously, how would you feel if you were her? **

_**So Draco did go through with his softie thoughts! What did you think? And how did you feel about Hermione's reaction?**_

**Do you know what I have never seen? A Harry Potter fanfic (preferably Dramione) written by a male! Tell you what; I will dedicate my next chapter to the first person who can find me one! XD**

**To those of you who commented/reviewed that last chapter, thank you ever so much! **

**Comment/Review or inbox me! **

**Love,**

**R.**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless.**

**Chapter Six**

**Draco Malfoy.**

.

_Well, contempt loves the silence; it thrives in the dark,_

_The fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them... no I don't need them._

_I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_I'm the frost-killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

** - My Skin; Natalie Merchant**

**.**

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear somebody crying soft hushed tears.

He had found her. Hermione was hidden in that room, behind the door that was slightly ajar, crying her eyes out.

He couldn't just barge in there, could he? He didn't want to frighten her. But he had never felt so terrible for a person in his life. Well, he had… but that was a completely different situation and he couldn't have acted like he was about to now without death becoming an imminent factor.

Hermione's sobbing echoed off the walls in this deserted part of the castle, her despair washing over him, beckoning him, urging him forwards and towards her.

* * *

'_Wait…'_

Hermione's words echoed around his head, reverberating off of his skull and sending his mind reeling.

Had she really just asked him to wait? Or was this a sick, twisted figment of his unoriginal imagination.

_I should go. I shouldn't be here. It isn't right_, Draco's thoughts screamed at him to retreat, to ignore her and go back. But he couldn't. This could be an opportunity to put the past behind him. One that he had never been given before.

He struggled to keep his nonchalant demeanor and composure while his mind waged an inner war with his shriveled, black heart. He knew he should go before his will grew any weaker and he lost his sense of reason, turning in to one of those selfless fools like Potter, but he couldn't walk away. He couldn't pry his lingering eyes away from Granger's curious face, or the soft curves and contours of her body that cried out to the stirrings of his manly-hood as she drew her robes closer around her body to protect herself from the icy chill of the old classroom.

He had a sudden flashback to a drunken moment in his fourth year that he had pushed out of his mind, and it frightened him to know the one place his mind really shouldn't go.

'I didn't…I didn't mean to be so rude.' Granger said softly, her words meek and muffled by the thick burgundy and gold scarf that was tied around her neck. He could tell she was grappling with herself, desperately starving off the first words that came to mind and replacing them with something she thought he wanted to hear.

'It's fine. I didn't really expect anything else.' Draco shrugged, trying to drown the niggling feeling of wounded pride that had stung him like a bee sting. And then he wanted to laugh. How could he possibly be worried about wounded pride when the last few years of his life had literally stripped away any conceit and dignity that he might once have carried? There was no room left inside him for self-respect and importance anymore. His past choices had seen to that.

He glanced back at Granger, only to see the intense look of pity that her face held for him. He turned away. He didn't want her pity. He didn't need her to feel sorry for him. He had come down here to see if _she_ was all right, not the other way around.

'Malfoy… Are you all right? You look like…' She let her words trail off, but he could guess what she had meant to say.

'Like what?' Draco challenged, a spark igniting somewhere inside him as he tested Grangers words.

'Like… Oh I don't know. You just looked unhappy.' Granger threw her hands up in the air in a gesture of an untamed shrug and Draco followed her still present wand with his eyes, hoping she didn't accidentally, or even purposefully, send sparks and spells his way.

'Unhappy? If we're going to talk about being unhappy, I think you should speak first. After all, you were the one in tears just a second ago.'

Granger looked apprehensive again, like she didn't know whether to speak to him or not. It wasn't like she was worried about being _seen_ talking to him, it was more of a "can I trust you" worried. And to that he would have answered No, if times had been like they were last year, but as it were, the times seemed to have changed and now he might have even offered a Yes in answer to that unspoken question.

And then she laughed. It was a pure, unaffected and one of the sweetest sounds Draco had heard in a very long time. It was hers, that gorgeous laugh he had heard down on the pitch that he couldn't place at the time. It was Grangers laugh that had calmed him and heightened his curiosity until he had seen the squabble between Granger and Weasel.

'What's funny?' He asked, a small smile twitching at the corners of his tightly pressed lips.

Past prejudices aside, if he _really_ looked at Granger, she was quite pretty in an unconventional way. _Prettier now that he could see her without a label_, he thought sadly. He wondered if he had possessed a different attitude for all of these years, if Granger would think differently of him now?

'Nothing. It's just… Well you and I, here now talking. It's all so surreal isn't it?' She said, still laughing. She ducked her head forward in laughter; her curled brown hair catching the light from the only window in the room and shining a thousand shades of flaxen and brunette.

'Granger, you don't have to pretend to like me or be kind to me. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to. Feel free to kick me out anytime I know Lovegood is the only reason you're taking pity on me.' Draco said suddenly, unintentionally setting a darker tone for this rendezvous. Granger's laughter stopped abruptly and she stared at him with a funny expression plastered on her tear stained face.

'You can be very self-centered, you know that Malfoy?' She said, not unkindly, just matter of factly. ' I'm not pretending to do anything and pity is the last thing you need. Luna is one of my best friends and if the past has taught me anything, it's to trust her judgment. So if she says that you deserve another chance, then I'm happy to oblige.'

Draco stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar from shock. He was expecting her to hex him or at the very least throw him out. But no, here she was offering her help and her friendship. She must be as cracked as old Dumbledore to actually want to be seem, much less involved with him.

'Oh don't look so surprised, Malfoy. You could do with some company now and again, admit it.'

Draco considered this for a moment. Granger was right; sometimes it would be nice to have some company. And it would be nice to have friends again. Or at the very least, people who weren't just masquerading as friends because of who his father had been.

Clearly Granger could see the thoughts crossing his face, because not a second later she straightened herself up and stepped a little closer to him, wiping away any trace of sadness that had been showing not a second ago, replaced by a tiny smile. 'I'll tell you what, meet me outside the Gryffindor tower before dinner tonight.'

Draco wanted to laugh. Did she think he had a death wish? There was no way he was going to wait outside the Gryffindor tower to get pelted with spells and hexes from her little friends.

'Granger, I think maybe _you should meet me_ outside of my quarters.' He just assumed she knew where those were, after all his was the only door in the entire castle that continuously had hate owlers and crude messages and drawings attached to it. And everybody who hated him knew where it was, so she should have trouble finding a single person who could show her the way.

Granger shrugged. 'All right.' Were the last words she spoke before she brushed lightly past him and disappeared out of the classroom before he even had a chance to gather his wits about him.

Had she really just proposed that they meet before dinner? Draco shook his head, this wasn't happening. Nothing like this ever happened for him. Nobody but Dumbledore was stupid enough to treat him like this. Well, nobody but Granger it seemed. Clearly the girl was fearless.

Oh Merlin, he wished to high hell that he had taken the self-righteous path rather then the noble path and just ignored Grangers crying altogether. He didn't want to drag her down to where he was. And now he was slightly afraid that this meeting, this last hour with Granger and Lovegood had held more meaning for him then it ever could or should.

And now he was terrified that he was going to start questioning her intentions. Because he wasn't sure he could take any more pranks and humiliation, even if they were penance for the way he treated people those last few years.

* * *

**Hello :)**

**How are we all this fine day/night? **

**Another short chapter because I don't want to rush things forward and cram ideas where they don't belong or make sense. **

**I'm just so over the hate/hate relationship between Hermione and Draco in other fanfic's, so I wanted to do something different.**

**I wasn't sure if Hermione warmed to him too quickly or not? But I suppose that given the amount of crap she's been through, she would want to see the good in people now. Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought!**

**To those of you who commented/reviewed that last chapter, thank you ever so much! **

**Comment/Review or inbox me! **

**Love,**

**R.**

_P.S._** I **_**still**_** haven't found a Dramione written by a male. But I'll keep looking. I'm making it my mission to find one before I post my next chapter!**

_P.P.S._** I have a surprise chapter coming soon, although it might not be the next chapter, so you'll have to stay tuned haha! Teaser anyone? Well I'm giving you one anyways… **

"… _He was not her plaything; she was his. And as much of a pushover as he had always been with the ladies, this was one woman he would not allow to use him._

_He had watched her, everyday with a new man, a new guy to kiss publically and touch privately. And now it was his turn to be that guy. But they were going to play by his rules."_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless**

**Chapter Seven**

**Draco Malfoy.**

.

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on _

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

**Perfect; Hedley**

**.**

Draco paced back and forth in front of the smoldering fire in the hearth, watching the orange and blue flames licking the walls of the grate and moving in unison to form shadows that danced across the cream walls as the light faded from the room.

He ran his hands though his unkempt hair for the thousandth time, feeling the strands of flaxen hair stick up between his spread fingers to give himself an oily Mohawk. Draco sighed gruffly and pushed his hair back down, flattening his hands against his head.

_Why had he agreed to meet Granger before dinner? Why?_ He thought angrily. _It was a stupid fucking idea guaranteed to make her regret not kicking him out of that classroom earlier. Because as soon as people saw Granger accompanying him, or vice versa, shit was going to go down and she would start wishing that she had thought to protect her own reputation instead of taking pity on his lack of company._

Draco groaned, both in anger and anguish and kicked the item nearest to him, sending it careering across the room and stopping himself just short of putting his fist through the wall next.

The item he had been using as a ball, hit his desk in the corner with a loud thud and the pages from his neatly written and organized potions essay toppled to the floor, fluttering messily in every which direction and covering his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ which had been masquerading as a kicking ball.

He sunk down onto his couch, his head falling into his hands as the taste of bile rose in his throat. He couldn't believe that he was having this kind of reaction to something this trivial. He felt weak and small, like a pathetic, defenseless child and that feeling made him want to break something.

A soft rap on his door broke him out of his reverie, and he almost fell off the couch in surprise. Merlin, now he could add _jumpy_ to the fucking list of his new ridiculous traits.

He considered not moving from where he was. It was probably just more people waiting to pelt him with rotten food and jinx's as soon as he opened the door. _Attack and humiliate Draco_ had become somewhat of a sport around Hogwarts in the last few months, and tonight he wasn't in the mood to indulge a few shit-headed third years in their favorite hobby.

He felt like yelling at them to fuck off, but then they would know he was in here and that would just add to the fun for them.

_Fuck me_; he thought angrily, _Lovegood was right. I'm fucking pathetic now. Scared to even open my own door._

Whoever it was knocked again. And again. And again. And again. Draco wondered if they would ever leave him alone?

'Draco? I know you're in there. It's just me.'

As soon as Draco heard the confident, carefree voice of Luna Lovegood he felt his muscles uncoil as he begun to relax somehow. There was something disgustingly soothing about her dreamy voice.

Draco pushed himself up off the couch and opened the door just a crack, checking first to make sure this wasn't some kind of prank.

But the only person standing in the cold hallway was Lovegood, so he yanked the door open.

'I thought I might find you holed up here.' Luna smiled up at him when he opened the door. In spite of himself, Draco smiled back. For some reason, the scatter-brained girl was growing on him.

'Can I come in? I know you might think I'm odd, just turning up unannounced considering we've only spoken properly once, but I just thought you could use some company.'

Draco considered this for a moment. He didn't have the same qualms as he had with Granger, because quite frankly, he knew that Lovegood just didn't give a flying fuck about what other people though. From what he had seen, she never had. 'Yeah, that would be great. Come in.' Draco said, stepping backwards to allow Luna room to enter his small common room.

Needing no further invitation, Luna stepped across the threshold and made herself at home on one side of his couch in front of the roaring fire, throwing her hands out in front of her in a _stop_ notion to warm them against the heat.

'I'm sorry this is so out of the blue.' She said sincerely, averting her eyes from the dancing flames to look at him properly. He watched her face change as she took in his battered, scruffy appearance and he had to look away. He didn't want to see concern in somebody else's eyes, not for him. It just didn't feel right.

'Merlin, Draco, what on earth have you been doing to yourself?' She asked, getting up from the sofa to stand in front of him. Draco wondered exactly which point in their day old acquaintanceship had they agreed on a fist-name basis?

But then he decided it didn't matter. If she was going to use his first name, which nobody but the Slytherin's had ever dared to do, he might as well use hers.

Draco flung himself down onto the couch with a deep sigh. 'Ugh, I spoke to Granger this afternoon.' He growled, suddenly irritated with him-self for bringing it up. He had never been one for talking about his problems.

'I wondered where you had disappeared to.' She said calmly, a smile playing on her lips. 'I was speaking to Harry and when I came back you were gone. I wasn't sure if you were in or out, so I thought I'd pop over and ask.'

'In or out?' Draco asked, wondering what the hell she was on about?

Luna gave him a strange look as she cocked her head on a side to study him. 'Oh, I didn't really have time to explain it to you.'

'Explain what?' Draco asked cautiously. He squashed any feeling of hope as they appeared because he was frightened to expect more then what was really coming.

'Well I thought, and Harry seconds my idea, that perhaps you would like to join us?'

Draco was at a loss for words. _Join them_? Nobody had really ever asked him to do that and it seemed odd that he had to even consider it. But consider it he did.

'Join you? For what?' His question was not rude, simply curious. He was used to being the leader of a gang, not part of a group. Were they offering to be his friends? Real friends? Or just offering to protect him a little from the onslaught of madness the other students seemed to enjoy tossing his way.

Again Luna looked at him as though he was a simpleton. 'You know, meals, classes, games, Hogsmeade weekends? The stuff people normally do? It seems like you could use that company.'

In spite of his uncertainties, his traitorous lips broke into a small smile and Luna took that as a yes, throwing herself into him and engulfing him in the first real hug he had ever been offered from anyone besides Pansy Parkinson or his mother.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with his arms, so he just let them hang limply by his side until she pulled away.

'Erm…Thanks, Luna. Really.' He stammered, willing his voice not to crack.

She grinned at him. 'Walk to dinner with me?'

He was about to accept her offer, when he remembered that Granger was going to meet him outside his room in about twenty minutes.

'Actually, I'm meeting somebody…' He trailed off when he saw the knowing smile she was famous for.

'Would you like me to wait with you?' She asked kindly.

'Would you mind?' He heard himself saying. Truth be told, he was a little apprehensive to see Granger again after his mini breakdown not ten minutes ago. What if she had changed her mind? At least Luna would be there.

He was slightly worried that once he got into the dining hall, they would tell him it was all a cruel joke and he would be left standing there alone, excluded like always. And then he would have to begin the humiliating trudge back up to his room just like that first week back.

'Not at all.' Luna said as the two of them turned and made their way out of his common room to wait for Granger.

And they didn't have to wait for long at all, because as soon as they stepped outside into the frigid hallways, Granger came barreling around the corner and almost knocked the two of them to the ground in her haste.

'Oof.' Grangers moan was muffled by her thick scarf as Draco's strong arms shot out to steady her so that she didn't fall. Granger looked up at him gratefully and then seemed to remember where she was, because she righted herself instantly.

'Oh, Luna, you're here.' Granger said brightly when she noticed the calm blonde standing just behind Draco. 'You haven't seen Harry have you?'

Luna shook her head, 'not since he left the pitch earlier. Did you have something important to tell him?'

'No, no, just hoped he's be there to walk to dinner with us. He's always late recently.' Granger shrugged and Draco felt as though it would be rude to ask her what she was talking about.

'Ready to go?' She asked, looking up at Draco expectantly. Draco nodded yes, but his insides were already beginning to churn and he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat a single bite of his meal. After so many months of eating alone in his quarters, it seemed wrong somehow to be heading to the Great Hall now, even accompanied by friends.

Draco cursed himself mentally for his use of the word "friends". He didn't even now if that was what they were yet. Supposed Potter kicked up a fuss about his being there? And then Granger and Luna decided that Potter was right. Then he'd really be screwed.

At some point during his mind-torturing session, he realized that they were descending the staircase to the Great Hall, and people were in fact staring up a storm. It was like their eyes were glued to him, boring into him and judging him.

And for a few peaceful moments, Draco found that he just didn't give a fuck what everybody else thought. Because he was with the two people that literally made him untouchable.

And then he banished that thought, because that was not what tonight was about. It wasn't about using the powerful people around him; it was about for once actually having people in his life like Luna that gave a shit about him.

But he wasn't sure whether needing people made him weak or just human. He figured it probably just made him seem weak.

Granger and Luna must have seen his hesitations because as they were descending the stairs, both girls look at each other and then slipped their arms though his either side of him, forming a line.

He looked from girl to girl in shock, as did the crowd of passersby who had stopped to watch the scene unfold.

And when they reached the bottom of the stairs, they made their way over to the doors of the hall and stopped, waiting for the rest of Grangers entourage.

Although Draco couldn't say that the reception he was faced with was warm, the torment and cruelty that he had been bombarded with all year seemed to fall away as people looked on in awe and confusion.

And then the strangest thing happened. And Draco almost fainted from surprise. It was like the wind had been taken from his sails and he didn't know what to do with himself when he heard it.

'Evening Hermione. Evening Luna. Evening Malfoy. How are you all tonight? Ready for that Transfiguration test tomorrow?' That bold redheaded Weasley girlfriend of Potters said loudly, bounding down the stairs to greet her friends.

'Evening Ginny.' Hermione smiled, her grin widening when Weasley included Draco in the greeting. 'I think so, I might try to cram a few extra hours of study in after dinner though. I'm a bit worried about it.'

Weasley scoffed loudly, 'Worried? Merlin 'Mione, if your worried then the rest of us should be terrified.'

Granger laughed and once again Draco found himself mesmerized by the beautiful sound as his coiled muscles relaxed once more.

For someone he had always enjoyed calling uptight, Granger sure knew how to relax him.

'Are you lot coming in then? Or are you going to stand out here all night?' Weasley asked, beckoning for her friends to join her in the hall.

'We're just waiting for Harry and Ron.' Luna supplied helpfully.

That was when Draco noticed that while Luna had untangled her arm from under his, Granger hadn't. Her arm was still there; neatly tucked into the crook of his arm, by his side and she didn't seem to be making any move to get it out.

Weasley rolled her eyes. 'They're always late.'

'Well you need to tell your brother and your boyfriend that they should hurry up because by the time we get in there, all the good food is gone.' Granger said, glancing back at the stairs just in time to see Potter come racing down them at top speed, like his pants were on fire.

'Harry!' Granger and Luna cried in unison, both equally excited to se him.

'Hey guys.' Potter said with a grin. And then he noticed Draco.

Potter made a quick movement with his hand, and for a moment Draco was sure Potter was drawing his wand, and he jumped backwards. But Potter just laughed and extended his hand for Draco to shake.

Tentatively Draco took his hand, trying to match Potters firm grip, which was now slightly crushing his fingers.

'Eating with us, Malfoy?' Potter asked, his voice certain and friendly.

All eyes were on Draco, waiting for his answer. 'Err, I guess so.' He muttered.

Luna, Weasley and Granger laughed together, before Luna nodded her head. 'He's eating with us. And joining us in class tomorrow.' Her words were more of a statement then a question and Draco felt grateful for that.

Potter nodded. 'Still waiting for Ron are we?'

'As always.' Weasley and Granger replied, just as a streak of red skidded around the corner and Ronald Weasley came to stand in front of them.

'About time!' The Weasley girl cried at her brother.

Weasel greeted everybody in turn, all smiles, but stopped dead and all the colour drained from his face when he say Draco standing there, arms linked with Granger and Luna standing so close to him. And then Weasel's face contorted into a furious grimace.

'_What the hell is he doing here?_' Weasel shouted angrily, attracting the attention of every single passer by and shooting daggers at Draco, Luna and Hermione.

* * *

**Hello Dramione lovers, **

**All right it's a little longer this time, thus the reason it took me that much longer to get out to you. But I hope you like it :)**

**Gosh it's impossible to type with acrylics haha, so expect some spelling errors.**

**I'm sorry that I seem to focus that much more on Draco then on Hermione. It's just that for me he's a much more interesting and relatable character.**

**I'm still looking for that Dramione written by a male. But since I'm yet to find one, I think it might be wise to assume that there just isn't one! Unless you can find me one?**

**If you want a teaser/spoiler have a look at my previous chapters Authors Note. There's a good one there haha.**

**To those of you who commented/reviewed that last chapter, thank you ever so much! **

**If you want more then:**

**Comment/Review or inbox me! **

**Love,**

**R.**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless**

**Chapter Eight**

**Hermione Granger.**

.

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost, hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

** - Shattered; Trading Yesterday**

**.**

'_What the hell is he doing here?' Ron shouted angrily, attracting the attention of every single passer by and shooting daggers at Draco, Luna and Hermione._

_..._

'Shut up Ronald!' Hermione snarled angrily at Ron, watching as he flinched like she had reached out and slapped him again. 'If anybody should be asking that question it's us, asking what you're doing here!'

Ron choked back a furious laugh, 'me? Why shouldn't I be here? I certainly have more of a right to be then he does.'

'At this point Ron, I really beg to differ. You've been nothing but unkind to me, Luna and even Harry lately. I don't know what's gotten into you. You're not the same lately. Your cruel and unkind.'

'Well if that's what you think, I'll just leave shall I?'

'Maybe you should…' Hermione said, her words peppered with venom and laced with sadness.

'I've lost my appetite now anyway.' Ron snapped, doing a perfect imitation of Malfoy's old sneer that he used to pull out whenever he wasn't getting his own way.

And then Ron turned on his heel and stormed off back up the staircase, dashing out of sight before she even had time to call after him.

Hermione shook her head angrily and then turned back to her friends. She wasn't surprised to see them fawning over Malfoy, more worried about Draco's feeling then Ronald's. After all, they were all used to Ron's jealous outbursts by now. Ginny more then anyone else.

'I'm sorry my brothers such a git.' Ginny was saying while Harry shook his head angrily. She could tell that both of them were as over Ron's attitude as she was.

'Yes, he's a very touchy person at times. But I'm sure he'll come round.' Luna reassured the blonde.

'Tha…Thank you for that. H-Hermione.' Draco muttered quietly. She noted how he said her name tentatively, as thought trying it out. Why was he so afraid to use her name?

Hermione smiled at the uncomfortable looking boy. _A lot has changed_, she thought. Just the other year neither would have dared speak to each other and now they were on a first name basis.

'After you, Draco.' Hermione said, gesturing for Draco to follow Luna into the hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Their flight was met with curious eyes and open stares, even some looks of disgust, but Hermione ignored every single one of them, moving to walk next to Draco so that she could distract him from his surroundings.

'Ignore them.' She leant over, whispering to him as they walked. Right now would not be a good time for the old Draco's personality to rear his head, so she wanted to keep him as pacified as possible without having madam Pomfrey sedate him.

A few days ago, Hermione would have been startled to see Draco look at her as he was doing now. Like he was seeing her through new eyes and in a new light. But right now it seemed like the most normal thing in the world.

She was saddened to think that Draco was now a shadow of his former self. She was literally watching people who had once claimed to be his friends, turn their back on him and shun him like he was nothing but dirt. And that thought made her suddenly very angry and she gripped Draco's arm a little tighter then was strictly necessary.

He gave her a questioning look, but soon thought better of it and concentrated on making his way, with her help, over to the hushed Gryffindor table.

'Granger, I'm really not welcome here…' He muttered, leaning down a little to speak quietly in her ear just as they reached the table.

Hermione gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and guided him to a seat next to her. 'Just relax. We're only eating dinner. And besides, Ginny perfected wordless spells last week so I doubt anybody would be likely to mess with you while she's sitting here.'

Both Draco and Hermione glanced over at Ginny. The girl was taking a seat opposite them at the table, chatting happily with Luna. Hermione could tell that Draco didn't think much of Ginny, but he would take that back if only he could see her cast a wordless _Levicorpus_ and lift someone into the air by their ankles like she had done to the two Slytherin boys harassing a tiny first year Hufflepuff last week.

Hermione plonked herself down on the bench next to Draco and set about choosing her food. Tonight she was strangely in the mood for chicken. So chicken and mash potato with gravy it was.

She raised a slice of chicken speared on her fork to her mouth about to take a bite of it when she noticed Draco sitting awkwardly, elbows plated on the table and his eyes downcast.

'Not hungry?' Hermione asked, lowering her fork back down to her plate and turning to face Draco so that she could look at him properly. Now that they were sitting under the warm glow of the hall's thousand floating candles, she could see how drawn and pale the boy looked. In fact, he looked sick like he hadn't seen sunlight for months. And she supposed he hadn't, what with holing himself up in that little room of his since school started up again. But hopefully, she, Luna, Ginny, Harry and hopefully Ron, could change that.

She felt like she was committing to a project that would change somebody for the better. And she liked that thought. She was well aware that Draco Malfoy was not anybody's experiment or test-rat, but still it felt good to have a purpose again.

'Err, bit too nerv… yeah exactly, I'm not hungry.' Draco sighed, catching his slip up before it was too late.

'You should eat something you know. If your going to join us for a bit of after dark quidditch later then your going to need your strength.'

'Am I?' Draco looked at Hermione in amazement, like nobody had ever asked him to join a game before.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Of course you are. Our whole group gets together once a week and plays. And now that means you do as well.' She smiled sweetly at him and was happy to see him smile timidly back.

Well this was certainly not the Draco Malfoy she was used to; but she could get used to this new one without a doubt.

'That would be good. I haven't played quidditch in so long. I've practically forgotten how to.'

Both Hermione and Draco laughed quietly at this.

'Quidditch tonight, Draco?' Harry asked from across the table, hearing Hermione's words and attracting the attention of everyone in their close-knit little group who were curious about his answer.

Hermione couldn't keep the small smile of happiness off of her lips. She was so glad that Harry and everyone else had taken what Luna said to heart and fully invested himself or herself in helping Draco. She was so proud of Harry. Because both she and Luna had known, that if Harry accepted someone, everyone else was likely to follow willingly.

Draco nodded his head as he raised a fork full of gravy-smeared vegetables to his mouth and took a bite. Clearly he was trying his best to overcome his nerves and apprehension and now that was easier because he could see that the group was sincere and meant him no harm.

The group around them nodded and smiled in agreement. So far all of them were taking their new addition into the group with a sense of grace and kindness that the war had taught them to afford people.

'Did you end up finishing that transfiguration essay you were writing in the library?' Draco leant over and asked Hermione quietly.

She shook her head in disappointment. She had been rather looking forward to turning that in tomorrow, completely finished two weeks earlier then it was actually due. 'Extenuating circumstances meant I barely even got two pages written.' She smiled, inclining her head first in Harry's direction and then in Draco's.

'Sorry about distracting you earlier. Thought you ought to know that your friends were looking for you though.'

Hermione shrugged, 'I'm glad you did. If you hadn't then maybe we wouldn't be eating dinner together now. And that would be a shame.'

Draco seemed to consider her words for a moment. 'After the game, we could work on them together? I still have mine due.' He suggested submissively, like he couldn't decide whether his suggestion was a good idea or a bad one.

Hermione didn't want to commit herself to too much right away. After all, in the last seven years she had bitten off far more then she could ever chew, and this year was supposed to be the time to let the past settle and digest before she launched into anything that would set her on a new course or tie her down.

'We'll see what time it is when the game finished. Sometimes Harry manages to keep the game going for hours.' She laughed, trying to keep the obligation and dedication out of her words as she changed the subject.

Draco seemed pacified by her answer, because a few seconds later her defied his nerves and turned his attention back to shovelling mash potato into his mouth.

Hermione watched him eat out of the corner of her eye and thought back that one time this year when she had seen him sitting in the hall eating breakfast. Of course, that was before the guy had been bombarded with all the bollocks some of the students could muster.

She took in the clean-shaven cut of his chiselled jaw and the long thick eyelashes that grazed the top of his flawless pale cheek lovingly. She watched his sculpted lips part and close as he ate and the delicate way in which his tongue would sometimes flick out to snag the stray spot of potato or gravy that had attached itself to his lip.

But it was the scalpel silver eyes that really captured her attention. To say that they were grey or blue would have been a miscalculation, but to say they were purely silver would be conceited. They were a mix of the three, blended together to create a steely gaze that shone as brightly as polished silverware. She had never seen anything like them and that was what enticed her.

She broke her gaze away, worried about where her thoughts were heading. She had never thought about people in terms of beauty and looks before, and she wasn't about to start now. That just wasn't who she was.

''Mione, Are you going to play tonight?' Ginny asked for the thousandth time this year, even though she already knew the answer.

'Ginny, I never play. I don't like flying. I'll keep score like always.' Hermione rolled her eyes and stabbed another piece of chicken with her fork before popping it into her mouth.

Tonight was going to be a pleasant dinner. So far neither Ronald nor Harry had asked for her help with homework, so she figured she had got off scott free.

And then she realized that she had jinxed herself because –

'Hey, 'Mione… I don't suppose you could give me a hand with that Transfiguration essay tomorrow could you?' Harry asked sheepishly, blinking at her with those puppy dog eyes from across the table.

She sighed and shook her head with a smile. 'Fine. But only because you're so busy with the quidditch team. But from now on you can do the rest of your assessments by yourself.'

Harry grinned and blew her a kiss. She watched Ginny and Luna laugh at Harry's goofy antics and then she felt herself being drawn in to listen to a silly joke Neville was telling, just a few people down.

And then it happened.

Out of nowhere somebody shrieked "Traitor", but she couldn't tell whether the voice was male or female. And then a wordless spell hit Draco from behind, throwing him forward onto the Gryffindor table and binding his body with invisible bonds as the caster put him under the _Petrificus Totalus_ body-bind spell.

A hush fell over the crowd in the hall and if a pin had been dropped, it would have echoed in the eerie silence.

Hermione's body froze for a moment and she couldn't think straight as she watched as Draco's stiff, vulnerable body was levitated into the air and he was dangled upside down, much to the ridicule of every Slytherin student in sight.

And then her senses kicked in and her body registers basic Auror training and she, along with Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville sprung quickly into action.

They jumped up from the table, wands drawn and pointing menacingly in the direction of the Slytherin table, from which the spell had surely originated.

A delighted, high-pitched laugh, which set the tiny hairs on Hermione's arms on edge, erupted from the packed Slytherin table.

And Hermione recognized that cackle immediately. It was Pansy Parkinson's old lump of a sidekick, Daphne Greengrass. But strangely enough, Parkinson was absent.

Daphne's eyes shone wild with excitement in the dim light of the hall, and Hermione felt sick just looking at the girl. It brought back those disgusting, painful memories that she had tried to squash of the Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange and her feral look of exhilaration as she tortured her victims.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione moved in unison to point their wands at every vital point of Greengrass's body.

She had just broken an unspoken rule. You never, never under any circumstances assaulted, whether verbally or physically, the friend of another. Even if they are your enemy. Because guaranteed, the person you hurt had friends who could hurt you much worse.

And she knew that she was sharing that same thought with her friends as they banded together against Draco's attacker. He was their friend and he was part of their group now. And friends protected friends. That was a valuable lesson she had learnt so many years ago.

'_Expelliarmus_!' Harry and Hermione both roared at the same time, pointing their wands at the Slytherin girl's exposed chest.

The force of their combined spells hit Greengrass with such power, that she was not only disarmed, but also thrown backwards into the stone wall, where she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

As Greengrass's hex broke, the spells lifted from Draco and he fell from the air and crashed to the cold floor, landing on his arm with a sickening crunch and emitting a dull thud as his head hit the side of the wooden bench and he was knocked unconscious.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville stared in horror as blood began to seep from a deep gash in the side of Draco's head, staining his wheat blonde hair red.

Hermione heard herself scream for somebody to call Madame Pomfrey immediately as she crouched beside the boy and watched haplessly as the tiny bit of colour drained from Draco's cheeks.

The blood pooled around his head and soaked his shoulders and robes right through, seeping deep into the cracks of the floor and staining the stone as a reminder of what had happened.

She was vaguely aware of students deserting their half eaten dinners and either running from the hall in a commotion or curiously gathering around the scene to get a better look at the wounded boy.

And then Dumbledore's voice trounced the rest, his bellow echoing around the castle as he rounded up the laughing Slytherin's and sent the rest of the watching students to their dormitories, accompanied by the swarms of staff that rushed down from the high table. She couldn't understand why nobody had stepped in sooner to prevent this. Could it have been prevented? If it hadn't happened now, perhaps it would have happened later when Draco was alone with nobody to defend him. And that thought sicked her so much that bile actually rose in her throat. But she swallowed it back down as Harry knelt beside her.

Her thoughts were all a jumble, but one stood out in particular. _Why was she so vested in making sure her sworn enemy of seven years was protected?_

* * *

**Hello :)**

**Well that was rather exciting, wasn't it? It was for me anyway.**

**So, Ronald is a total git isn't he? Personally, I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down screaming "Go Hermione" when she owned him at the start. Sorry if you're a Ron fan.**

**All right, so next chapter is my surprise chapter and I think your going to like it! But whether or not I put it out depends on your responses to this chapter, so comment/review away haha.**

**As I was writing this I was watching the Live streaming of the last ever Harry Potter premiere in Trafalgar Square and bawling my eyes out. A month after the last HP film is released, my childhood ends. Quite literally because I turn 18. So this is an emotional one for me. **_**Long Live Potter**__**Until The Very End!**_

**Comment/Review/Inbox me!**

**Love,**

**R. xx**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing.**_

**Heartless**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ronald Weasley.**

**.**

_Nice guys finish last _

_That's why I'll treat you like trash _

_It's not what I really want to do _

_But you only date bad guys _

_So I'll give it my best try to_

_Treat you the way you want me to_

** - Nice Guy's Finish Last (Acoustic); Chester See**

**.**

She ran, taunting him, teasing him, through the freezing corridors of the castle, stopping and looking back every so often, laughing and smiling all the while.

She was truly beautiful. All cascading shiny locks of hair; stony pale facial features now rearranged to form a sweet teasing smile that showed her straight pearly white teeth, and her flowing robes billowing out behind her as she ran, doing absolutely nothing to conceal the sexy, curvaceous body that her clothing had molded itself to.

Ronald slowed to a walking pace and adopted a casual saunter. He was not her plaything; she was his. And as much of a pushover as he had always been with the ladies, this was one woman he would not allow to use him.

He had watched her, everyday with a new man, a new guy to kiss publically and touch privately. And now it was his turn to be that guy. But they were going to play by his rules.

Ron paused for a second to admire his newfound confidence. Just four years ago he remembered returning to the Gryffindor common room in a catatonic state after being rejected by the woman who went on to marry his older brother. Now he was walking at his own pace to the disused broom closet the size of a single bedroom to rendezvous with a girl that had been off limits to him since day one.

If dating Hermione had taught him anything, it was that girls like this one liked to be chased. In fact, they loved the chase more then anything else. And the sex, he couldn't forget the sex. And the girl darting around the corner, waiting for him to catch her was certainly no exception, that saucy little minx. He was sure Harry would be proud of him in a way if he knew.

'You can't catch me.' She sang quietly, her words ricocheting off the stonewalls and spurring him on. He watched her shimmy sexily around the next corner and he ran faster, determined to catch her.

Just as he turned the corner where she had last been, a hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed him around the wrist, spinning his around.

He gasped sharply for lack of breath and ran one hand through his disheveled fiery hair. It was almost as long as it had been in his fourth year, and therefore meant he had to push it out of his eyes to see the dainty woman accosting him.

Her skin shone in the dim light of the corridor, and her full lips parted as she closed her cloudy green eyes, covering them with thick long lashes. And then she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him, passion radiating from every movement, every breath, every nibble, and every kiss that melded into one.

His arms slipped around her waist almost immediately as he lifted her slight body off the floor and one hand supported her back while the other hand tangled in her long hair, once black, that had since faded to a rich chocolate brown.

She wrapped her legs tightly around Ronald's waist, pressing her body closer and closer to his until it became hard to make the distinction between their two bodies. Her tiny hands twisted in his hair as she deepened the kiss, before breaking away a few seconds later, panting hard.

Ronald looked down at the girl with a sense of achievement and longing. Sure, perhaps the two of them were not meant to be together forever, hell, perhaps they weren't meant to be together at all. But right now, in this moment, the past melted away and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

And after a completely shit day, natural was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**Hello =]**

**So what did you think?**

**It's short because I wasn't sure if anyone would actually be interested in reading it, the idea just sort of popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it.**

**I thought the song choice was rather appropriate for this pairing as well haha.**

**Wanted to know where Ronald was during dinner in the last chapter? Well now you have your answer. Want to find out what happens to Draco now? Then keep reading haha =]**

**This is a one off. I never normally write chapters for other characters and I don't intend to continue doing so, unless of course you want me to? But that's up to you, so drop me a comment if your interested in another characters POV at random intervals?**

**Comment/Review/Inbox me!**

**Love,**

**R. xx**


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing. **_

_**Thank you JKR for 10 years of pure amazing-ness!**_

**Heartless**

**Chapter Ten**

**Draco Malfoy**

**.**

_It's not that we don't have_

_Seven years upon our hands_

_And I bleed just to nurse you_

_You gotta lay it down_

_Oh lay it down_

_Just lay it out and see_

_The words won't kill you_

_Help me help you_

_You're turning your back on days we knew_

_And everyday turns a little less grey_

_Somebody will miss you_

**- Somebody Will Miss You; Stone Parade**

.

Draco felt like he was floating. Like his head and body was wrapped in the cottony softness of a cloud. He felt cold, but numb at the same time. As though he had lost all feeling in his body. Around him he was vaguely aware of voices, spoken words and incoherent mumblings, but nothing was clear. Nothing made any sense.

He felt himself drift between states of consciousness as he was lifted, carried, set down, poked and prodded until he was lifted again and finally felt the soft clutches of his emerald silk blanket fold around him, cocooning him safely like his mothers arms had once done when he was just a child.

And then there were real arms, supporting the back of his neck against the pillow and smoothing his hair back from his forehead as a cool damp cloth was pressed against his aching temple. Hands, belonging to somebody distantly familiar, undressing him and tucking him under his blankets. Just like a flashback, only real.

Draco wanted to reach out and touch the hands that were aiding him, but he found that his arms would not do what he bid them to do. It was like his brain had shut itself off from the rest of his body, taking with it all the feeling and pain he knew he needed to prove that he was still alive. So instead of the touch, he made do with the scent. The sweet vanilla scent mingled with freshly fallen pine needles and the smell of new parchment and well read novels. It was a sweetly intoxicating scent, created for a woman to ensnare the senses of fervent men.

Somewhere down the line, the touching and the fussing subsided, as though whoever it had been had suddenly up and left. He cracked one eye open just a smidgen and looking down into the darkness under the covers through a small gap where his sheets had lifted from his pale torso, he realized he was completely naked. He snapped his eye shut again as the pain began to build up in his temple at a sickeningly fast rate.

Great, he thought miserably, numb, starker's and undressed by god knows who. That was even more humiliating then being dangled from his ankle in the middle of the great hall with almost the entire school watching.

Wait… actually no. Nothing was quite that embarrassing. Of all the bullshit they had thrown his way this year, this was by far the worst. He had learnt to ignore the names and the snide comments, and he had even pushed himself to get over the hexes and spells they had cast on him for their entertainment, but this was probably the worst. It was a step up from their normal terrorization.

And worse, _he had been humiliated by Daphne Greengrass. Greengrass_ of all people! The sidekick had attacked him. That stupid little bitch.

Who knew what the psycho would have done if Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny and even Neville hadn't stepped in? He would have been screwed.

_Wow, _he thought stupidly_, I've started referring to them by their first names after just one dinner. Greengrass must have dropped me on my head much harder then I originally thought._

_Draco. Draco. Draco. Can you hear me? Draco._

There was a voice, a female voice echoing around his head, trampling all other thoughts like an out of control hippogriff was taking refuge in his mind.

_Draco. Draco. Draco. Can you hear me? Draco._

_Wake up, Draco. There's nobody here that will hurt you. It's just me._

The voice was coaxing him. A mix between his mothers honeyed tones from when he was a child and the feminine voice of somebody who had defended him without question when he was attacked.

His eyelids felt heavy, like they had been charmed to stay shut if he awoke. But just after that thought crossed his mind, he felt them begin to flutter frivolously, until they opened slightly and he was accosted by the dim candlelight of his bedroom.

He allowed his head to loll sideways to avoid the light and that's when he saw her. The silhouette of Hermione Granger, a lone figure in his chambers, was sitting perfectly still on the end of his bed.

As he watched, she pushed a stray lock of curled hair out of her face and lent down from the bed to place a giant stack of parchment, presumably her homework, and her quill on the floor. She moved from her cross-legged position and pulled her pretzel imitating legs up to her chest, encircling them with her slim arms, looking so innocent and susceptible as she did so.

When she finally turned her head to look at him, she almost jumped a mile and Draco was momentarily thrilled to have had that effect on her. He might have renounced his old ways, but he couldn't deny that there was still a tiny thrill each time he frightened or startled someone.

'Gosh, you're awake.' The words rushed from Hermione's mouth quicker then he could say his own name. 'Madame Pomfrey was adamant you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning, so I stayed. And I was going to leave before you woke up in case you didn't want me here.'

Draco just stared at her.

'Does it still hurt? Do you have a headache? Any dizziness? Madame Pomfrey healed the gash on your head, but she was absolute that you should rest and take it easy. Oh gosh, I've just made myself at home in here haven't I? You probably didn't want to wake up with me in here. I'm so sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I?'

Draco was in awe of Hermione Granger. Her lungs must be absolutely huge for her to have been able to say all of that in a single breath without pausing. He was sure that if he tried repeating her, his lungs would probably pop.

He went to speak, but found his throat was so dry that the best he could do was a weak little croak. 'Water?' He rasped.

'Oh, right.' Hermione jumped up from the bed and moved to his desk where she filled a goblet with ice-cold water from a pitcher someone had left.

She moved back to the bed and helped him lift one limp arm from under the covers to clasp the stem of the goblet. His hand shook so much as the blood began to circulate in his numb arm, that he managed to slosh at least a quarter of the icy drink all over his chest and his blankets before he could even take a sip.

Hermione reached out tenderly and steadied his shaky hand in hers, helping him lift the goblet to his lips so that he could drink without any spillage. The gesture was so kind, so intimate, that Draco literally dropped the goblet to the floor when she let go. What he had hadn't drunk of the water now seeped into the carpet, leaving the beautiful green Persian rug with a mug sized water stain after Hermione had quickly cleared up the liquidly mess.

'How are you feeling?' She asked tentatively as she plopped back down onto the end of his bed and resumed her cross-legged seating position.

Draco shrugged; a tiny movement that made his head throb nastily. _Pomfrey's idea of a painkiller is rubbish_, he thought irritably.

'I've been better.' He said weakly, glad to have taken those sips of water to lubricate his gullet so that talking didn't make him feel like somebody was sandpapering the walls of his throat.

Hermione's lips tweaked into a small smile, recognizing the playfulness of his words.

'I'm sorry that you had to wake up to me sitting in here.' She said, meeting his gaze as she spoke.

'Why are you sorry? I'm glad you stayed. Waking up alone would have sucked.' The words slipped from Draco's mouth before he could filter them and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had actually just said that.

In the dim light he watched as Hermione blushed lightly, the pink in her cheeks deepening just a little in the sweetest way possible.

Looking at her properly, and he did mean properly, he could see why so many people, majority of them males, had really taken a liking to her, even before she had become somewhat famous after the final battle.

She had such a trusting face, with big brown eyes so open and friendly that he was slightly amazed that he couldn't see right down into that pure white soul. Plump pink lips pouted softly against her offset of creamy flawless skin and there was a light dusting of tiny freckles across her nose, barely visible even in stark lighting. Luscious light brown curls waved softly downwards, grazing her cheekbones and her collarbones ever so gently. And those dainty hourglass curves hidden purposefully underneath her usually baggy uniform, were now in full view as she sat in a figure hugging pair of jeans and a green sweater that looked vaguely familiar. He could see the curves of her hips and breasts, the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and busied herself leafing through one of her essays before she jumped back off the bed and crossed the room, throwing open his closet and standing with her back to him so that he copped a good eyeful of her tiny backside in those really, really tight jeans.

Holy Merlin, that knock on the head must have been much harder then he thought if he was seriously thinking about Hermione in such a sexual way. And actually getting aroused by those thoughts.

'Err, what are you doing?' He asked curiously. Somehow, having Hermione rifle through his closet wasn't actually something that irked him like it would have if somebody else had been doing it.

He pushed those stupid thoughts aside and tried to clear his mind. It wouldn't do to be developing stupid schoolboy crushes on the curvaceous woman in his bedroom just as the two of them were finally beginning to make friends after such a long time. She would think he was a freak.

'Finding you some clothing. Harry and Luna will be back later tonight and I figured you'd want to be fully clothed.' She said over her shoulder, never turning from the closet as she rummaged though through his robes and suits and comfortable lazy clothes. Finally she settled on a pair of soft cotton grey slacks and a plain back t-shirt.

'Here, black will make your eyes stand out more.' She said carelessly as she tossed the clothes to him. When she became conscious of how her words might have been interpreted, she clapped a petite hand over her mouth in discomfiture.

'Well that's awkward.' Draco joked after a moment, pulling the shirt over his head with his stiff, sore arms and cracking her a playful grin to let her know that what she said hadn't changed anything. Friends were allowed to notice each other's eyes right? He wondered if she knew what colors matched Potter and Weasleys eyes.

He dragged the slacks under the covers and pulled them up his legs, shivering slightly from the cold as he did so. Now he could see why somebody had bothered to tuck him up so well in bed. It was freezing.

Draco glanced back at Hermione. _Hold on a minute, _he thought as his eyes almost popped out of his head in astonishment_, she's wearing my sweater!_

'Err Hermione. Is that my jumper?'

Hermione looked down and blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. 'Oh this…yeah it is. I'm sorry. It was just so cold in here and I haven't been back to my room and I…'

'It's fine.' Draco cut the babbling girl off gently. 'No need to apologize. Green suits you.'

Hermione blushed again. _Well, an eye for an eye_, Draco thought_. If she could say that black set his eyes off, then he could say that green suited her._

'So, err, I've done something kind of bad and I really, really hope you can forgive me.' Hermione averted her eyes and bit her bottom lip looking sheepish.

Draco felt shivers run down his spine and a nauseas feeling of … well he didn't know what the nauseas feeling was, but it was rapidly rising in his stomach and making his insides churn.

What had she done?

'What did you do?' He half whispered, voicing his question.

'Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. You left it on your desk and I just couldn't help myself. I finished your potions homework and…'

Hermione broke off because by now Draco had begun laughing so hard that he thought he might actually die from cracked ribs and punctured lungs from laughing. This girl was a hoot!

'You…. finished…. my…. homework….' Draco gasped in between peals of laughter that shook him violently.

'Sort of, yeah.' Hermione replied as a smile spread across her lips and up her cheeks. And then she started laughing too, that lovely pure unaffected trill that seemed to instantly soothe and calm Draco's ever-present nerves every time he heard it.

'So I guess we'll be skipping that quidditch game tonight then?' Draco asked, still smiling, when he and Hermione had both properly calmed down from their hysteria.

Hermione shrugged, 'the others rescheduled for tomorrow and Madame Pomfrey says you'll be fine by then, so tomorrow it is. But tonight, you asked me earlier if we could study together, and now seems like the perfect opportunity to really get some work done. Don't you think?'

Hermione's words indicated one thing, but the way her gaze was flickering across his face and his torso told him differently. He was sure that Hermione Granger had a little more on her mind then studying tonight.

'Granger, how am I supposed to study if you already finished my homework?' Draco chuckled.

'Oh don't be silly, you've still got that Transfiguration essay to write.' Hermione smirked. Draco groaned, of course she had left the hardest one for him to do.

'Fine.' He said, extending his arm for her to heap his four roles of parchment, corked inkbottle and quill into them from where she had found them stashed under his book bag in the corner.

They sat in a contemplative silence for what felt like only minutes, but could well have been hours, each scribbling on their respective rolls of parchment, both working on the same assignment in two very different ways.

Draco was had just found himself aimlessly scribbling random squiggles down the side of his parchment, when Hermione's soft tones pierced the silence.

'Hey, Draco….' She began tentatively. Draco pushed the spoiled parchment off of his lap, showing her that she had his undivided attention. He wondered if she was going to ask him a serious question, or confess to have just spent that last ten minutes finishing _his_ essay as well as her own. The thought made him chuckle stupidly.

She gave him a strange look, but continued anyway. 'Draco, you were mumbling while you were sleeping.'

Draco felt himself turn beetroot red. How embarrassing. Especially to have been caught out by Hermione of all people. He hoped what ever he had been saying hadn't been too bad and that she wouldn't feel the need to share it with the entire castle. Because that might make things even more awkward.

'What was I saying?' He bit his bottom lip awkwardly, hoping that it wasn't something stupid.

Hermione seemed to consider whether she should tell him or not but finally decided she would put him out of his miser and just tell him. 'Well…you kept saying, "_don't leave me. Please don't leave me_."'

Draco flushed an even brighter shade of beetroot upon hearing her speak those words. 'Well, would you have stayed if I hadn't been mumbling that?'

Hermione tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and looked away, as thought avoiding the question. And just as Draco was wishing he could take back what he just said, she turned back around to face him, looking him straight in the eyes. And then she moved across the bed so that she was sitting next to him, leaning against the headboard of the bed with him.

Draco's breathing and heart rate increased by at least ten times whatever was normal at their proximity and her sweet smelling scent filled his nostrils pleasantly. He turned his head to look at her, just as she did the same thing and the both of them blushed and laughed. He felt one of her smooth, dainty hands cover one of his own large ones and he moved his other hand so that her hand was cushioned lightly in between his palms.

She fluttered her eyelashes subconsciously before she leant in and kissed him gently on the cheek in a gesture he would have thought impossible just a week prior. It was so surreal. So fast, that Draco wondered if it was really happening.

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**Ooh that was a rather fluffy chapter wasn't it? Clearly Draco has mummy issues. Any thoughts on that? **

**Too soon for him to be developing a crush? Oh well, deal with it. Draco has been deprived of proper loving relationships for so long that I think he deserves one now!**

**I'm writing a Lucius/Narcissa story next. So feel free to put any ideas forward for that and I'll credit you in it. ****Keep a lookout for that one it will be out soon!**

**I'm slightly obsessed with Harry Potter as most of you who have seen my Twitter page would know. And right now my childhood has ended and I'm suffering from Post-Potter depression (don't judge me) so my next chapter or so might be a little sad and mopey. My apologies. **

**Long Live Potter Until The Very End!**

**I'm very flattered by all of the inbox's and reviews you guys have left me so far, so thank you for that!**

**Comment/Review/Inbox me!**

**Love,**

**R. xx**


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing. **_

_**Thank you JKR for 10 years of pure amazing-ness!**_

* * *

**Heartless**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Draco Malfoy**

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains but now I'm free_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_

_In this process of elimination_

**- O' Children; Nick Cave**

_._

Draco awoke, a little disorientated, to find himself propped up into a sitting position, his pillows wedged at odd angles behind his back for what he assumed had been for comfort and now only succeeded in forcing his abdomen forward in a very awkward manner. He moved his neck and head in a snake-like method, trying to straighten out the kinks from the odd way he had slept and he noticed a worn, battered novel lying open with the cover facing up. _Romeo and Juliet, _he read the title in his head, recognizing it instantly as some of the muggle reading trash that he had often seen Hermione walking around the castle with her nose buried in. Had he been reading it or had she?

He looked around the room stupidly for her, before he realized there was a small weight leaning on his hips and upper thighs. How the hell had he missed that when he woke up?

_Merlin, Hermione Granger had fallen asleep with her head in my lap!_ He thought to himself, as a surreal feeling washed through him. This was too weird. But weird in a good way.

He adjusted himself ever so gently, so as not to wake her, but so that he was able to see her sleep. She was truly beautiful. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, her breathing steady and peaceful while she slept and the way her long dark eyelashes seemed to flutter slightly, although closed, against her creamy skin.

She wasn't under the bed covers as he was, and he could see every curve and contour of her sculpted body that was curled up tightly in a ball very, very close to him.

Draco was about to cover her with one of his loose soft blankets, when he noticed something shiny and white on her left forearm. Something that brought back horrible, dark memories that he wanted so desperately to forget. The word, _Mudblood_, had been carved into her arm at the hands of his sadistic aunt Bellatrix last year and just looking at it made him sick to his stomach.

He moved his eyes from the scars on her arm; back up to her face, knowing that even though it wasn't his place to feel like this, he was so proud of her resilience and her ability to have at least tried to overcome everything terrible that had ever happened to her. And at that moment, he could see that she was not only beautiful in appearance, but also beautiful and pure of heart.

Gingerly, he stroked a stray lock of her slightly curled and sleep-tousled hair off of her pretty face and gazed down at her. He stroked his fingers tenderly across her soft cheeks and he was just about to touch the soft curve of her rose pink, plump lips when her eyelids fluttered open.

'Draco?' She murmured, looking up at him from under her lashes, before she pushed herself up from the ball she was curled into and rearranged herself into a sitting position, letting the sleeve of his jumper fall over her scars once more.

A rumble in his stomach made him very aware of just how hungry he was, and clanking out the window he could see the sun turning red and dipping low over the lake. Merlin, they had slept right through most of the day. Luckily they had awoken in time for dinner, or he didn't think his food dependant body would have made it through the night.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly and rearranged her creased clothing as neat as she possibly could considering the way she had been laying, before she began gathering together her books, parchment and quills from that mornings study session.

Draco didn't move, he just watched her with keen interest. It was clear that she felt the current situation was more then a little awkward and he wanted to say something to make it less uncomfortable, but he couldn't think of the right words, so he just left her be and kept his mouth shut.

'Uhm, right. Well I'd better be going, lots to do today.' Hermione muttered, flashing him a quick smile as she piled her belongings into her arms after smoothing her unruly hair down.

Draco nodded. There wasn't much point in trying to change her mind.

'Okay, well, you get your rest and if you want I can come back tomorrow morning?' Hermione offered, a light blush creeping over her cheeks as she smiled.

Draco smiled back. 'That would be great. Company seems to be a bit sparse otherwise.' He chuckled darkly.

'Well, I'll see you then in that case.' Hermione walked towards his bedroom door and opened it, but paused and turned back, opening her mouth like she was going to say something before closing it again and hurrying out.

Draco sat in his bed, alone, wishing her departure hadn't been quite so hasty. But since she had offered to come back tonight and keep him company, he figured she couldn't have found it all as weird as he thought she had. Maybe she just needed the night to mull things over?

Draco dragged himself out of the warmth of his bed and pulled on a pair of muggle jeans that lay on the floor, discarded from a day or two ago and a clean black shirt that lay over the back of his desk chair. He tugged a black hooded sweater over his head for warmth and proceeded to run his hands through his bed-tangled hair, he smoothed it down as best he could and took a deep breath as he made his way through his sitting room and out the door into the cold corridor and away from the safety of his quarters.

Pulling the black hood of his jumper over his head to hide his give-away blonde hair, he ducked and weaved his way through the almost empty hallways until he found himself outside, walking past the greenhouses as though he was on his way to the game-keepers hut.

When he reached the end of the stone walkway, he sat down on the steps at the top of the large hill, looking through the statue-like stones and down the valley. He reveled in the smell of fresh air and pine needles and smiled because it was so good not to feel cooped up and sheltered just this once.

His eyes lingered on the statue-like rocks and he remembered the time in third year when Hermione Granger had threatened him with her wand and then punched him in the face. He chuckled softly to himself. Things were simpler then. Less complicated. There wasn't a war he had to live through, he had known where his loyalties lied, there was nobody to betray and there were no tangled webs of feeling that he had to navigate through like he did these days.

He sighed, more in contemplation then self-pity and for once he felt like thinking was doing him some good.

The fresh air was clearing his head and thoughts that he had subconsciously suppressed before were now swimming around in his head, and for once, he felt like he knew or could at least try to start finding the answers to them. The surge of freedom he was suddenly feeling was invigorating and although these last few months had been a total shit-pile of bollocks, at least now he felt like he could push it all to the side and get on with things. Making proper friends seemed to be doing him the world of good.

For the time being he was lost in thought, in a happier place, or so it seemed until his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud yelling and a tuft of red hair and a pale freckly face invading his personal space.

He blinked stupidly, and the intruders face swam properly into view. He was startled as the hand of Ronald Weasley reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his jumper, dragging him up out of his seat and slamming him up against the wall, making sure his healing skull connected bluntly with the stones in the wall.

'What do you think you're doing, huh? Playing around with Hermione! Yeah that's right, pretty boy, I saw her leave your room!... If you've laid so much as a finger on her, I'll… I'll kill you!' Ron spat angrily, his words clipped and unforgiving.

Draco balked. Weasley actually thought something had happened between him and Hermione?

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Draco snapped, trying to push his way out of Weasley's grip. But the boy was stronger then he looked, and slowly but surely the weight of his stubby fingers was pressing down on Draco's windpipe, cutting off his air supply. What was it with people and trying to kill him these days?

'We fell asleep studying… I swear. Nothing happened… I would never do anything to hurt her… or ruin anything between the lot of you.' Draco choked out, his words separated by Weasleys grip.

'Well… you just leave her alone, all right! She doesn't need to get mixed up with toss-pots like you!' Ron snarled, pushing his hand tighter against Draco's throat until the blonde was pulling at his hand and gasping for breath.

'You're worthless. You're nothing. You're not good enough to even be the guy who shines Hermione's shoes, let alone her "friend".' Ronald spat out the word "friend" like it was filthier then a mudblood.

Just as Draco felt like he might pass out from lack of oxygen and a crushed windpipe, Weasley was thrown backwards and his grip relinquished.

Draco sunk to his knees, clutching his bruising throat and talking in short, sharp gulps of air that burned his throat painfully.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' He heard somebody snap near him.

'What's the matter with me? He's corrupting Hermione, that's what's wrong with me! That filthy little slug is going to tarnish her!' Ron growled angrily.

Draco looked up slowly and was surprised to see Harry Potter glaring angrily at Ronald. Oh, this was going to end very, very badly, he could just tell!

'Oh give it a rest. Hermione can think for herself. And you know as well as I do that she's a good judge of character, so just let this go!' Harry was shaking his head in disappointment.

Ronald recoiled in shock. Clearly he didn't hear words like this very often from his best friend. 'Right, so you're on his side as well? Perfect. Just perfect.'

Ron snapped, pushing past Harry and striding quickly back to the bridge. Before he disappeared, he turned back around.

'This isn't over Malfoy!' He said, meaning every word, before hurrying off.

Draco didn't understand. He and Hermione hadn't done anything wrong. All they did was become friends. And now he was public enemy number one.

He let his head fall into his hands as he bit back an angry remark, choosing instead to run his hands through his messy hair.

So much for a peaceful day of thinking and finding answers then. It seemed like now he had more questions to answer then ever before.

He dragged himself up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head where the jagged rocks from the wall had torn at his scalp.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Potter drew closer, until they were standing next to each other.

It was a moment before either of them spoke, but eventually Harry broke the silence.

'Look, I'm sorry about Ron. He's bang out of line about this, but he's been through hell and back these last few years, so if his jealousy gets the better of him sometimes, then cut him some slack would you? He's trying. In his own weird, twisted way.' Harry cracked a crooked grin to accompany his heartfelt words. Draco could tell that Potter wasn't used to defending other people over his friends, and he was grateful for what the boy was doing now.

Draco looked at Harry in amazement, but didn't say anything. No shit that Weasley had a weird way of showing things. He almost squashed my windpipe out of fucking jealousy, Draco wanted to shout. But he didn't. Draco didn't give a flying fuck whether Weasley had been to hell and back, that didn't give him the right to choke people and meddle in their business.

'Look, I'd be lying if I said I liked you, Malfoy. But Luna was right, whether you admit it or not, you need company and friends. Trust me, I know. So past differences and Ron's git-like attitude aside, will you let us help you? Hermione's all for it, I'm all for it, it's just you who needs to let us in now.'

Draco didn't know what to say

'I'd hate to see Hermione and Luna's face if you said no…' Harry stuck out his right hand, offering a handshake.

Well, Draco certainly couldn't argue with that. Disappointing the kind people who had taken a shine to him was definitely not something he was about to pass up in a hurry. Draco extended his own hand, and Potter clasped it in a vice-like grip and shook it.

Draco tried to manage a small smile, but then he thought about what Harry and even Weasley would say if they found out about his odd, unscrambled feelings for Hermione. He would most likely get the living daylights beaten out of him and then find himself hexed all the way from here to Drumstrang or something equally as horrible. So even though the lot of them, excluding Ron, were now friendlier, he thought it might be best at this moment and for a hell of a long time longer, to keep his inconvenient feelings to himself.

But when you're in lust or have a teeny-tiny little crush, that's always easier said then done.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry about my seemingly endless writing hiatus. I'm back now I promise! Thank you to all of you who stuck with me! **

**Hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I wanted to have Hermione and Draco wake up together, just to test it out and also I wanted more rivalry between Draco and Ronald.**

**I HAVE FOUND A MALE DRAMIONE WRITER! Okay, at least I think it's a male. Correct me if I'm wrong. The link is below. His (I hope) stories are great, if at times a little graphic…. But see for yourself.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2751702/sunxsleepsx**

**Y'all hit me up on Twitter okay I'm /#!/RoseWeasley3 - Hopefully that link works.**

**Comment/Review/Inbox me!**

**Love,**

**RAB xx**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for any of J.K.R's Harry Potter characters or ideas used in this fanfic. Anything mentioned in this about HP or J.K.R is not mine. The whole thing is basically about the Harry Potter series or JKR and I own nothing. **_

**Heartless**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hermione Granger**

**.**

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to live the lie?_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn._

** - Hurricane; 30 Seconds to Mars**

.

Hermione sat alone at the back of the library at her usual, undisturbed table near the dimly lit restricted section, enjoying the rich smell of ink on parchment and old books mingled with new ones. It wasn't always that often she felt at peace anymore, but today, sitting here she felt a sense of quiet and calm wash through her for no particular reason.

It was like things were easing, like the pain of the past was just that, a thing of the past.

She leaned back in the wooden chair, closing her eyes in thought. She knew how lucky she was to have Harry, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron when he decided he was going to stop acting like a prat. She knew fortune had smiled on those five for a reason. They were all _meant_ to have found each other. It was just how things were supposed to be.

And now there was Draco. Well she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him after the other afternoon. She wondered if it would be considered strange to enjoy his company. And she did enjoy his company. If she was going to be completely honest, and she could be because she wasn't saying any of this aloud, then even just sitting in his room while he slept and studying until he woke had been pleasant for her. And that wasn't to say that she was nurturing mad notions or even feelings for the boy, but she did like being friends with him.

She wondered if she should tell anybody about her small, but growing interest in Malfoy, but she decided against it. The girls would read far too much into it and the boys, oh golly the boys would just be a nightmare to deal with. No, this was something best kept on the hush, she thought logically as she straightened herself in her seat and opened her eyes again.

She gave herself a moment to adjust to the dim light in the library before she reached down into her book-bag for her Ancient Runes textbook. There was nothing like a few hours studying to clear her mind and properly put her life into perspective.

But she didn't even get as far as opening the textbook before a tall shadow fell across her desk, obscuring her view of the words on the books cover. She looked up to see Harry standing next to her desk, eyeing her with a worried expression.

She frowned slightly. She didn't like to see her friends look pained or worried.

'What's wrong Harry?' Hermione asked gently, motioning for him to sit down next to her. She was sure that the table she had chosen was far enough away from prying eyes or eavesdropping ears, but one could never be too cautious, so she wondered if she should cast a Muffliato charm, just in case.

She reached into her pocket and drew her wand, but Harry calm as ever, reached out to gently lower her arm again.

'You don't need that. I just need to speak to you in private. But not here.' He said, and for the first time in days, Hermione noticed just how tired her best friend looked. There were purple shadows under his eyes from apparent lack of sleep and the stubble that had lightly smattered his jaw line just a few days ago, was now so dark he looked a good ten years older then he actually was. He looked like he had while they had been on the hunt for Horcruxes; stressed, worn down, exhausted and paranoid. She wondered if she was the first of last of his friends to have noticed this.

'Okay.' Hermione nodded, getting up from her seat, but leaving her belongings splayed out across the table. She knew that nobody would be callous enough to touch her things, not that there was anything valuable among them to be worried about in the first place.

'You're not bringing any of that?' Harry asked, leaning his hands on the back of the chair in front of him and eyeing her schoolwork and satchel with interest.

Hermione shrugged, 'I'm coming back for it. I've got a long night of studying ahead.'

Harry nodded in answer, but didn't comment. He was aware that she'd thrown herself back into her studies as soon as she returned to Hogwarts, and he didn't question that. There was just sort of a best friends agreement between them that things like that should be trivial unless they were causing harm. And so she left him to his Quidditch, and he left her to her studies.

Hermione tucked her wand back into the pocket of her robes and gestured for Harry to lead the way.

For some reason, there just didn't seem to be as much ease and cheer in the air as there had felt before. She blamed her worry for Harry's health on that.

Shaking back her mane of slightly more obedient curls over her shoulder and brushing the hair out of her eyes, she swallowed quickly, wishing that she had a glass of water to wash away the stale taste of the day from her mouth.

She tried her best to clear any negative and worrying thoughts from her head as Harry placed a hand on the edge of her elbow and led her away from the throng of busy students in the warm library, out into the cold stone corridor and into an empty classroom right at the very end of the hall.

He closed the door gently behind them and cast a simple Muffliato spell to repel any unwelcome ears, as she perched herself on the edge of one of the unpolished wooden desks.

Harry leaned against the door for a moment, his head against his chest and his dark stubble shadowing his face, looking utterly exhausted, before he seemed to remember why he was there and joined Hermione on one of the cold, hard desks.

Hermione looked over at him questioningly. The growing concern for her best friend was making her stomach churn and she worried that she might not be able to keep in her ham and cheese sandwich lunch if he didn't tell her what he was clearly bursting to say, very soon.

'Harry, what's wrong? What's with all the secrecy?' She asked, looking from his slumped sitting position, back up to his face. It was set hard, but not in the usual stubborn way, just in a way in which let her know that he had important information to share with her.

Harry looked up, a deep frown troubling his otherwise undisturbed brow and his usually sparkling emerald eyes seemed to darken in concentration.

He spoke slowly, drawing his words out meaningfully. 'Hermione, I'm about to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm and please, please don't get mad at me. Don't shoot the messenger, but what I have to say might have an effect on your new "friendship."' The way his eyes bore through her made Hermione feel like whatever he was about to say was not going to be good.

She nodded in encouragement for him to speak, to get on with the bad news already.

The next time he spoke, it was like his voice had darkened with defeat.

'The Order have heard whisperings and hushed talk of revenge. Of a group who seeks revenge for the death of Voldermort. Stupid, I know. But also very real. These aren't just leftover witches and wizards from the war, they're now wanted escapees of Azkaban. They're more then dangerous, they're madmen and women.' Harry ran his hands through his hair again and she could tell he felt a sense of urgency towards these recent developments. 'But you have to remember 'Mione, he was a traitor. He betrayed them… and now he owes them. So they're going to come looking for Draco Malfoy at some point and you're involvement with him, however small could put you in a lot of danger. It only takes one person who hates Malfoy to rat you out, and you become a target.'

Harry dropped his head into his hands, before he raised it once again and ran his hands through his messy tufts of jet-black hair.

Hermione wondered when a mass breakout from Azkaban had suddenly become personal. Did Harry mean his warning literally? Was this rebellion group on the warpath for retribution on the whole of the wizarding community, or did they have a personal vendetta with Draco.

'Harry I know all of this. If I learnt anything from the last war, it was this. Friends are my weakness.' Hermione sighed. 'So the Order have heard whisperings of a bellicose group. That's not good Harry. Especially not if they rallied with Voldermort in the first place. Have the DA been briefed? Do they know about this?' Her concern was palpable, thick enough to be sliced with a butcher's knife.

Harry nodded. 'Everybody has been informed this morning, and I'm telling _you_ now. I'm glad everyone in the DA was inducted as an Order member. It makes things so much easier.'

Hermione decided to bring her previous unspoken questions up at the next DA meeting.

'So what do you want me to do about Malfoy? I can't just back out of everything now. I won't do that to him. And neither will Luna, or you or Ginny or anybody else. We're all too self-righteous. '

'Continue as you are 'Mione… just don't get too involved or too close to him, for all our sakes. Please,' Harry paused, 'because 'Mione we can do our best to protect you, but you already know that. However, Malfoy might have completely different intentions.'

Hermione felt like Harry was waiting for an answer that was going to give him some kind of hint that there was more then just support and friendship between herself and Draco, but since that wasn't likely or possible, he wasn't going to get an answer like that.

'Okay. I can do that. You know I can. And for all you know, he's had a complete change of heart. It can happen.' Hermione sighed, rebutting Harry's comment about Draco's intentions.

'Yeah, and for all you know, he hasn't changed a bit.' Harry groaned into his palms. He slid them up his face again and into his hair, knocking his glasses askew slightly. 'Look 'Mione, I'm not saying any of this to sway your opinions of people. I just want you to be careful because I love you. We all love you and we just want you to be safe.'

Hermione nodded slowly. She understood perfectly well what Harry was trying to tell her. His intentions were honourable, that of a gentleman, but still, something about them irked her. She felt like they were more of a warning then a bid to keep her out of harms clutches. But perhaps that was just the dark path her mind was on, playing cruel tricks on her again. It wouldn't be the first time.

Harry shuffled down from the desk and stood up, not even bothering to un-rumple the sweater that Mrs Weasley had knitted for him at Christmas.

'Look, we're going to have a DA meeting tomorrow with the rest of the Order in the usual place. We're going to discuss this properly tomorrow, so please come. It's so important that we get rid of the hazard that's heading straight for us all. Just remember 'Mione, they might not be an immediate threat, but they are still a threat.' He moved closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, before removing it again and dropping it back down at his side.

And with that, Harry strode the few paces towards the door, and left the room with a forlorn departing glance in Hermione's direction.

Hermione stayed seated where she was, unable to move while she allowed Harry's words to properly sink in.

If there was a rebellion group on the rise, then they needed to be ready. They needed to be prepared to fight.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and moaned into her palms in anguish. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Once they defeated Voldemort, life was supposed to get easier, simpler and lighter. Not darker and more ominous just a few months after the bastard had died. There weren't supposed to be rebellion groups tarnishing everything they had worked so hard for.

Then again, Hermione wondered what else she had expected. If she were being honest with herself, she knew that there would always be revolt groups. The onslaught of avengers would never really cease. But still, it had been wishful thinking on her part that their wizarding community would thrive on their newfound peace. But no, apparently that was too much to ask of some people.

And there was something else niggling at the back of her mind. Subconsciously she brought attention to a thought she had suppressed the entire time Harry was speaking to her. Unwillingly, she felt herself resenting the fact that while Draco's initial pretences and prejudices seemed to have fallen away over the course of the war, Harry's had remained, if not strengthened over time.

Where Hermione's trust had intensified, Harry's had wavered just that little bit more. But she supposed that if anybody had a right to be wary of the young Malfoy, it was certainly Harry. After all, it had been Harry who had been called upon to deal with the aftermath of Draco's mistakes in their sixth year. And while she was good and ready to forgive the wrong choices Draco had made in the past, she understood why it would take Harry that much longer to comprehend.

Sighing deeply, Hermione pushed herself of the desk and started the slow walk back to the library. If she was going to be any help to Harry and the DA tomorrow, she wanted to read up on historical Witches and Wizards and how they had countered rebellion groups in the past. Hopefully that would be a helpful start. And then she was going to try and get a good night sleep, because if they were going to fight, she wanted to be well rested and prepared.

She sighed to herself; the possibility of sleep was so alluring at this hour, but as she picked her way back through the library towards her table near the restricted section, she knew that hitting the books and reading up would be the most productive thing she could do to help right now.

.

* * *

.

Hermione bolted upright, pushing herself into a sitting position as quickly as possible. The nightmare had been so vivid. The terror had been so real. She could have sworn the bloodshed and the fighting had truly been happening right before her eyes. She could smell the familiar rust and salt mixed smell of blood tainting her nostrils and she tucked her knees up tight to her chest, willing the scenes from her dream to disappear, to stop haunting her now that she had woken up.

She glanced over at her alarm clock. The bright green digits sliced through the darkness of her bedroom, signalling that it was in fact 2:02 am. Hermione sighed deeply; at least it was Saturday. No classes today.

And then she remembered her promise. She had promised Draco that she would join him in his quarters again today, to keep him company. She wondered if she should consider asking Ginny or Luna to come along?

Hermione glanced tenaciously at the towering pile of muggle books that were stacked neatly on the table beside her bed. Usually, when she was in doubt, frightened or upset, she would turn to books for comfort. But tonight she wasn't sure that the works of _Chboski_, _Austen_ or _Shelley _were going to offer her any comfort. She could still see quick flashes of her morbid dream dancing around behind her closed eyelids and she snapped her eyes open and shook her head, trying in vain to clear it.

She glanced around the room she shared with Ginny and sighed as her eyes landed on her best girl friend, sleeping soundly at the other side of the room. Hermione envied Ginny, really she did. The girl had the perfect, most loyal boyfriend anybody could ever ask for, and evidently, Ginny also had no trouble sleeping like a log at night.

Hermione watched the shadows in their room shift slightly as the clouds moved outside the window to cover yet more of the dim moon. As she tucked her knees tighter to her chest and leaned her head back against the cold wall behind her headboard, she wondered why she had never bothered to put curtains up on their window. She thought that maybe she should broach the subject with Ginny in the morning. Perhaps the red head felt the same way as she did about it.

And then Hermione wanted to mentally slap herself. Why was she thinking so much about whether or not their bedroom needed curtains? What she should have been thinking about was Harry's ominous words in the classroom.

She questioned whether or not she should inform Draco of the rebellion group. Perhaps he would want to fight with the DA, when the time came. Or perhaps he would want to stay out of it altogether this time. After all, it was no longer his war to fight. She decided to mention it to Harry after the DA meeting this afternoon. After all, it was unfair to keep the youngest Malfoy in the dark about the situation; she just wasn't sure what was the best way or the best time to tell him.

And then she wondered why it mattered so much? Draco Malfoy wasn't a delicate little soul. Battered, bruised and misguided perhaps, but certainly not weak. He could think for himself, as could she, and his association with this rebellion should be entirely up to him. She scratched her original idea to _ask_ Harry if she should mention it to Draco and decided that after the meeting and figuring out the best way to tell him, she _would_ speak to him about it tonight. He deserved to know after all.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands before she pushed her palms backwards, smoothing down her hair as she ran her hands from her forehead and into the sleep-tangled curls that were much tamer now then they had been previous years thanks to Ginny.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her heart thudded painfully in her chest as Ginny turned over, mumbling in her sleep. Hermione shook her head slowly. Harry's news seemed to have made her prematurely jumpy and agitated.

On impulse, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, slipping on a pair of white ballet flats that lay discarded by her bed, before she pulled on a long thick patterned cardigan that had once belonged to Neville that she had borrowed and forgotten to return.

She wrapped a woolly black scarf around her neck, just in case, reached for her wand and pocketed it and then she tiptoed across the room as quietly as she could. She cracked open the door, watching all the while to make sure she didn't wake Ginny and then she slipped out, closing it behind her and quickened her pace until she reached the common room.

She didn't know where she was going yet, but she hoped that there wasn't anybody left in the common room that she might have to explain herself to. Luckily it was empty and she glided through the room and out of the portrait hold without even the slightest hindrance.

She took a second to gather her thoughts and take a breath of the crisp fresh air outside the common room and then turned left as though she was heading to the library.

But the sight in front of her made her stop in her tracks. Her thick scarf muffled her audible gasp, but her shocked face was still blatantly obvious.

She hadn't quite been expecting this.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the mini cliff-hanger there. It just seemed like the most appropriate way to end it. **

**For the record, I have a whole plot worked out; I'm not just throwing together random ideas and hoping it turns out well. I'm going to follow my plot properly this time.**

**I'm really sorry to any of you who have been or are currently reading my Fanfic 'Embrace', but I have decided to take it down and discontinue writing it for the time being. I plan to go back to the drawing board with it and start all over again, with a proper storyline this time. So my apologies for that.**

****Authors mentioned were Stephen Chbosky, Jane Austen and Mary Shelley.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're all so lovely.**

**Love, **

**RABell xx**


End file.
